Blood and Chocolate 38 Degrees Celceus
by ayafangirl
Summary: Umeda finally hooks up with Ryoichi...only to find he's a blood-sucking vampire! Can Akiha help the hapless doctor realize the risks involved in this relationship? My first story ever submitted! Contains OC a couple of them. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapters 1 to 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi. Hisaya Nakajo does. If I did, Ryoichi would be burned at a stake...and Sano would wear a funny clown wig.

This is my first story ever submitted so...here you go. Be nice and I apologize... the first few chapters are not very relevant. They're acutally a lot of inside jokes with friends. Enjoy, cause there's more to come!

Ch. 1: Predator

January 28. It was almost 11p.m. The night was clear and below freezing. A young girl in her early 20s hurried through the streets of the city. She shivered, a combination of cold and fear. She turned back nervously down the empty street from which she had just come. No one was there, but she thought she had heard footsteps.

No.

She was sure she had. Turning behind a second time, she gasped. A man's figure stood less than a block away. He was tall and dressed entirely in black. She couldn't make out his face. In fact, his entire body was merely a silhouette, black against the white light of the full moon behind him. An overwhelming sense of urgency to get away from this stranger overtook the girl.

She turned and ran, completely forgetting the direction of her house. All that mattered was getting far, far away from him. The echo of footsteps behind told her he had taken off after her. In a flash, he was at her side.

How was that possible? He was almost a block away!

As she passed a dark alley, he swooped sideways, pulling her in. The man clamped his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. His other arm pinned her shoulder against the wall. He leaned forward, but surprisingly, he pushed her head to the side with his own. The girl gasped out in horror from behind his hand.

He bit her neck.

Blood began to flow as the unmistakable teeth of a vampire punctured her skin and the dark-haired man drank her blood.

She dared to glance up into the face of her attacker. He didn't look down at her, but his eyes shone a deep crimson. In less than a minute, he pulled back from her and ran. The vampire was gone in seconds.

She stood, shaking in shock as blood continued to drip down her neck and shoulder.

Ch. 2: Black Coffee

As usual in the late afternoon, Starbucks was hopping. A giddy group of teenage girls laughed and joked, ordering hot chocolate and 'the last doughnut.'

"Kateland, you sure you don't want anything?"

"No thanks."

"That doughnut's calling me!"

More giggles.

"Lissy-chan, order already!"

"Geez, Becca, fine!"

Umeda rolled his eyes. _Tourists_. He took another sup of his black, bitter coffee. _Aaah._ Turning back to his textbook, he flipped through a stack of research papers for his Biochemistry class. College was killer, but he didn't feel alone, at least. He recognized the punk across the room at a single table. Her hair was short and gelled in spikes. She came in often… usually with a base guitar strapped over her shoulder. She scribbled furiously in a music book now, writing notes by the text and occasionally taking a sip of her non-fat soy latte. A young businessman sat by the window, typing into his laptop. The usual copy of How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying sat on the counter. He nibbled his croissant as he typed. _The usual crew._ Umeda thought, turning back to his own book. If he could just get this typed, he would be able to go out for the night for the first time in weeks. His university wasn't very close to home, and he hadn't made many friends yet this year, his first year without a dorm. Slamming his book shut with satisfied finality, the 22-year-old grinned. _Hokuto, you are free to LIVE tonight!_

The nightlife buzzed. Young couples raced around. Signs flashed and the smell of fried foods wafted though the streets. Umeda made his way aimlessly through town. He was tempted to stop by a bar for some alcohol, but decided against it. It would be better to be alert alone in a town like this. Passing a vendor making takoyaki, he noticed a store on a street corner lit by candles with unusual purple flames. Interested by the sight, the megane made his way over. Even from outside, he could smell the incense that wafted out through the door that was cracked open. Not thrilled by the price tags on the items, Umeda turned to leave when a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"No way! Hokuto? Long time no see."

At first, Umeda couldn't even turn around. He stood frozen in shock. Finally, he managed to face the person addressing him.

"Ryoichi?"

There was no mistake. He looked up the steps to face his best friend and heart's desire, Ryoichi Kijima.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he sputtered in utter shock. Ryoichi grinned, his gorgeous face glowing. He was even more beautiful than Umeda remembered with his ivory skin and spiky, jet-black hair.

"I work here as a part time job," he explained. "Cool place, huh?" he hopped down off the stoop gracefully. He had grown since high school. He was almost as tall as Umeda now. They had been friends all those years back. After harboring his feelings for most of their freshmen year, Umeda kissed Ryoichi. After the confession, Ryoichi seemed to 'move on.' He cheerfully told Umeda to forget the fateful kiss, and treated him as a distant friend for the rest of their school years before disappearing out of Umeda's life. Now, it was difficult to stay calm in front of the man Umeda still loved.

"Exactly what is it?" he asked tentatively.

"It's called Nightlife. It sells cool mythical stuff. You know, charms, books, that kind of crap. So, what are you doing here?"

"My university's a town over. I came here 'cause I was free for the night."

Ryoichi flashed a white-toothed smile. "Cool. I spend a lot of time here. I'll show you around!" he grabbed Umeda's wrist and led him eagerly down the street. His fingers were cool against Umeda's skin.

"Uh… sure!" he responded as he allowed himself to be pulled down the street.

Ch. 3: Something More

It had been less than an hour since the friends had reunited and Ryoichi had shown Umeda the entire city. They now sat in a bar quiet bar, with decent sake.

"So, what college are you attending?" Umeda ventured curiously, watching the black eyes of the man he loved. Ryoichi looked uncertain, and then regained his usual composure.

"To be honest… I dropped out of Mabudachi a year ago. That's why I can spend so much time at Nightlife."

The studious Umeda was incredulous. "Ryoichi! You? But… you're so smart! Why wouldn't you want a formal education?"

Ryoichi snickered. "Hokuto, it's my philosophy that you can attend any college you want and all you're gonna learn is textbook crap. Or, you can get out there into the real world."

Umeda had to laugh. "You haven't changed a bit, Ryoichi Kijima."

His friend leaned closer now. " Neither have you." He said, his voice lower.

Umeda knew he was blushing, but he couldn't look away from Ryoichi's beautiful black orbs. He seemed drawn into him. Abruptly, Ryoichi pulled back, looking flustered. "Um, tell you what, I've gotta go. I'd like to see you again, though. Here's my number. So, next time you catch a break from you textbook crap, call me and we'll do this again." He had written his number in a neat scrawl over a piece of paper and handed it to his friend, who gratefully smiled and took it.

"Sure. Thanks, I'd like to do this again too." He answered, trying to mask his disappointment. This last hour had gone far too fast.

"Bye." Ryoichi called cheerfully. He was already out the door.

The weeks blurred. Papers, essays, oral reports, fraternities (no thanks!) all mixed. Umeda's life was in a constant state of stress, bookwork and laptops. He was beginning to slow down, to become tired and just like that, spring break came.

Umeda had gone home for break the past few years, but now, he eagerly called the number Ryoichi had given him.

"Hello?" came the familiar drawl on the other line.

Life was about to go even faster.

They ended up in the same place as last time. The weather was getting warmer and the days longer. It wasn't very late and it was much lighter than last time they had been there.

Ryoichi laughed, his pleasant voice ringing through the bar. "You're so cynical." He teased.

"That's just my opinion." The redhead concluded bluntly.

Ryoichi leaned closer, as he had done a few weeks earlier. This time, he didn't pull away. Umeda felt a light blush cross his face, and not from the weak alcohol he had been drinking.

"Hokuto… why did I ever let you go?" he mused quietly to himself.

"What?"

Ryoichi's teeth flashed in a perfect smile. "Sorry. I'm just thinking, you're really something special."

Umeda visibly flinched. He hadn't seen something like that coming. "No, I'm nothing special at all." He finally objected.

"You really are," Ryoichi pressed, "I was an idiot for letting go of you. Especially since you still have feelings for me—"

"Ryoichi! That isn't tru—"

"Don't lie to me, Hokuto," Ryoichi ordered calmly. "I know you do. It's so obvious. There are risks involved, but evidently, I don't care."

Once again, Ryoichi was talking to himself rather than Umeda.

"What are you talking about? What risks? Why—" he was cut off when Ryoichi pressed a pale finger against his lips.

"We've always called ourselves friends," he said quietly, "but I want you to be… something more."

Umeda's blush returned, darker this time. "Uh… well…"

Ryoichi smiled, completely at ease. "Now. There's something I've wanted to do for a while now. Don't freak out, Ok, Hokuto?"

"S-sure, Ryoichi."

Once again, his white teeth shone in a super model-smile. "Greeaat." He drew the word out, leaning closer. His lips brushed Umeda's. Not wasting any time, he leaned in for a deep, satisfying kiss. Umeda almost fainted.

Please review. It makes me smile. If you don't, tourists from Starbucks will attack you in your sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana-Kimi. Hisaya Nakajo does. But if I did, Ryoichi'd burn at a stake. And Sano would wear one of those rainbow afro clown wigs. Heh heh...clown Sano.

Sorry about the whole 'no disclaimer or authors notes in the first chapter.' And also, there were three chapters, but the site only recognizes it as one. Technically we're on chappie 4. Four. Quatro. Chi (?). OK? This is where the story starts making sense. I was just learning then. I understand now how to work this thing. Ready for an awesome chapter? Read on.

Ch. 4: Kiss of Death

Umeda was finishing college. He was 25 years old. He was also in sheer ecstasy. Never in his life had he dreamed Ryoichi would return his feelings, and now he had been dating him for over two years. Well, dating was a loose definition. They never spent more that a dinner, movie, or brief make-out session together. They also didn't meet nearly as often as Umeda would have liked, but when they did meet, it was like magic.

Ryoichi seemed to grow more and more beautiful every time they met. Graceful, always smiling to himself, always composed and enigmatic. In short, everything about Ryoichi made Umeda's head spin. And that made Ryoichi laugh.

Of course, perfection never lasts forever.

Swinging his jacket on, Umeda closed the door of his small apartment and leapt down the steps. Ryoichi stood on the sidewalk, smiling.

"Hey," he said casually. He kissed him and hooked his arm around Umeda's waist and swung him around with ease despite the height difference. His arm was cool and his grip was unbreakably strong, not that Umeda had any intensions of pulling away.

"I'm getting dizzy," he giggled, feeling like a giddy schoolgirl as the ebony-haired man placed him back on his own two feet. "Where are we going?"

"I don't have much of an appetite." He responded with a shrug. "You pick."

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm not really hungry either."

"Ok," Ryoichi said with a smile, "let's just walk around."

The pair wandered through the streets, enjoying the warmer weather. After a few blocks, they ended up across the street from the shop Ryoichi worked at. They crossed so Umeda could admire the strange but beautiful objects inside.

"Do you want to go inside?" Ryoichi asked.  
"Can we?" he asked in shock.

Ryoichi pulled out a ring of keys. He twirled one away from the others. It was big and had a red rhinestone on it. It looked like something out of a fairytale story, and seemed to go with the store very well. The door opened with a creak, revealing nothing but pitch black aside from the minimal light cast from the candles in the window. Ryoichi placed his hand on the small of Umeda's back, causing him to jump. Laughing, he led him in, apparently too used to the layout of the shop to be affected by the dark. Once inside, Ryoichi somehow found some candles to light. Umeda's light brown eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness of the flames.

"It's so cool in here." He murmured.

Ryoichi watched as he wandered around, carefully fingering the cool metal surfaces of the numerous talismans and leafing through huge, archaic-looking books. He wore a soft smile on his face the entire time. Lifting one medallion with a golden chain and ancient Greek symbol on it, Ryoichi drifted over. He draped it around his boyfriend's neck.

"That's the symbol for love. There's a series of those." He informed. "That suits you."

Umeda laughed, his eyes sparkling. Ryoichi pulled him closer and cupped his face in his cool hands to kiss him. Umeda sat on the counter behind him, allowing Ryoichi to press him down further and further. His fingers twisted furiously through his lover's short, spiky hair as Ryoichi trailed down his neck, his breath hot and damp. Umeda let out a soft moan.

Suddenly, Ryoichi jerked away, his eyes wild. Umeda's face dropped.

"What?" he panted.

Ryoichi wiped his lips and shook his head. "Sorry," he muttered shakily. Unlike his lover, he wasn't out of breath at all, but his hands were trembling. Umeda hopped off the counter nervously.

"Ryoichi, what's wro—"

"NO, HOKUTO!" he screamed, slapping his hand away with such force that the redhead cried out in pain.

"ACK! That hurt!" he yelled angrily. His lover turned away, ignoring him. "Ryoichi!" he persisted, "What the hell?" he ripped off the medallion and set it on the counter, not noticing the nail that stuck out from the edge at an awkward angle. It caught his palm and in jerking away, Umeda only managed to bring it ripping across to just under his thumb.

"OW!" he hissed, adding a few choice words under his breath. Ryoichi turned in surprise. When he saw the crimson-red blood forming across his lover's hand, his eyes widened. His entire body convulsed.

In the blink of an eye, Ryoichi was clenching his wrist in an iron grip. He brought his bloody hand to his lips… and _licked_ the liquid away. Hungrily, he drank until no more blood shed from the lacerated skin. Umeda gasped, his eyes wide with shock and fear. This was inconceivable; he simply couldn't grasp what this meant.

"Ryoichi…?"

"Hokuto," he rasped, "there's something I've always been afraid to tell you. Listen closely. When I was around 20, after a… nightclub, party? — I can't remember—I was attacked. By a—a vampire. A pureblood. Another vampire pulled him off and saved me from being killed, but it was too late. I became—one of them. Hokuto, you're blood. I haven't had a drink in over a week." He clenched Umeda's arms tightly. "I'm a vampire, Ok? And, oh, my god, your blood smells so good."

"Ryoichi," he whispered fearfully, "if you take my blood, will I die or become a vampire?"

Ryoichi shook his head. "No. I'm not a pureblood, so I couldn't transform you. That's how I have the ability to go in the sun, and eat, and…" he moaned. "Your blood. It's so… _intoxicating._"

"Then," Umeda winced in fear, "take it, Ryoichi."

Ryoichi's black eyes were pained, torn. He slowly took Umeda's head in his hands. He tilted his head sideways, revealing Umeda's slim neck. He kissed Umeda's lips softly, trailing down to his neck.

"Hokuto." He whispered on his exposed skin. Then, he bit, sinking his teeth into his lover's flesh.

How was that? The sooner you review, and the more people reveiw (thanks, Tono, but you alone do not inspire Baka!) the more I update. I want people to tell me what they think...this story's my pride and joy...my baby...REVEIW!


	3. Chapter 3 Author's Note

SORRY! Just an author's note, but please read anyway! Then review!

Oh crap! Oh SHIT! I am soooooooo SORRY! I will apologize to the whole world!!

I spelled it wrong! Why didn't anyone tell me I was typing celceus instead of Celsius??

I am so sorry for the stupid mistake! Please forgive me! Please review that it's OK!

Pop quiz! Can anyone tell me why it's 38C? Review to submit your answer! Review in general, dammit. You people are terrible about that!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm not Hisaya Nakajo. I guess I don't own them. The whole, 'Ryo's a vamp' thing? Yeah. My sick, twisted mind did that. Mu ha ha ha...

You guys reviewed b/c you knew I'd make a Kayashima sequel, didn't you? You mother fu—ha ha, kidding. I guess I don't mind. This idea is just the twisted minds of PrinceTono and I when we work together (check out her home page, she's my BFFL:D) So yeah, please stick around. This is actually starting to become relevant.

Ch. 5: Indecision

A pureblood vampire has no human blood in their lineage. They are a sheer force of darkness. Unlike most other vampires, they have a poison in their teeth. On the rare occasion a human is not sucked dry by a pureblood, this poison could turn that human into a vampire as well, as was with Ryoichi.

Ryoichi was born a human, so he was considered a lower class, level D vampire. This did not curb his need for blood. And this also did not curb Umeda's adoration of him. And so, he instantly accepted this new piece of information he had just learned about his lover. Closing his eyes, he felt a sharp, hot pang against his lower neck. His instincts told him to thrash, run, anything to escape. But instead, he allowed Ryoichi to tip his head back further and drink enough blood to sustain him. After an unmeasured amount of time, he pulled away, streaks of red running down his chin. His mouth was thoroughly smeared with fresh blood. Slowly, Umeda lifted his head up to face him, afraid of the sight of his own blood. He could also feel his collar begin to soak through.

"So," he asked nervously; dizzily, "do I taste good?"

Ryoichi smiled, looking like a maniacal cannibal from a horror movie. "You have no idea."

"Now," he ordered, "explain."

Ryoichi sighed. "Like I said, I'm a lower class vampire. I'm still human…sorta. I eat, drink, and sleep. I also… well, I have no pulse. I have super-human strength, hearing, sight and smell. Oh, and speed. And of course, there's the whole 'I need blood' thing."

"Oh."

Unwillingly, Umeda shuddered. He felt faint. He swooned slightly, and Ryoichi caught him. "I'll take you home." He promised. Umeda gripped him tightly as he drifted out of consciousness.

It was still dark out when Umeda awoke.

"Ah. Hokuto." Ryoichi's voice startled him.

"Ryoichi…?"

"Relax." His voice soothed. "Drink this."

Umeda took a glass of water and drank thirstily.

"This too." He handed Umeda a pill.

"What is it?" he queried.

"Iron tablet. I borrowed it from a friend. I don't need you going anemic on me."

Umeda obeyed, fingering a bandage Ryoichi had placed over his neck.

"Ok. Well, I'll see you around." He said softly, rising from the foot of Umeda's bed.

"Wait—don't go!" he cried, leaning forward to grab Ryoichi's sleeve.

"What?"

"I just…" he blushed, "before I passed out, I never got to tell you. This doesn't change anything, Ryoichi." The vampire raised an eyebrow at Umeda's sincerity. "I still love you."

Now, Ryoichi smiled and sat back down on the bed, gathering his lover onto his lap with ease.

"Aw. I see. Were you upset that I never allowed myself to get too close to you? This is the longest period of time I've ever spent with you and look at what happened." He spoke very softly into Umeda's fire-colored hair. "I just wanted to keep you safe. If I lost control and killed you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. But, you do seem ok now, thank goodness."

Umeda looked up, his pale brown eyes hopeful. "But you've tasted my blood and kept control." He pointed out. "Does that mean… you don't have to be so careful?"

Ryoichi kissed the crown of his head. "Tell me, do you have a death-wish? Or are you just stupid?"

"Oh… I get it. You don't want me. Are all vampires this pompous? I guess I'm just not good enough for you-"

Ryoichi shoved him in the chest, knocking him back onto his pillow. He leaned over him.

"Are you insane? Do you really think I don't want you with every fiber of my being?"

"Prove it." Umeda challenged, smiling.

Ryoichi still hesitated, remembering the dangerous, lustful hunger he felt back at Nightlife. "Do you have a copy of your last Will and Testament?" he asked. Umeda pouted.

"You really don't want me."

Groaning with indecision, Ryoichi tore off Umeda's shirt in a single motion, hoping to appease him. Umeda blinked up at Ryoichi. Ryoichi gazed down at Umeda's exposed torso.

"Ok. I lied." He said, leaning forward to kiss Umeda. He removed his silver glasses and placed them on the bedside table. Then both his hands slid down his lover's bare waist, pulling their bodies together tightly. Umeda broke his face away from Ryoichi's for a moment to fill his lungs with fresh oxygen, inwardly willing himself not to faint again. Ryoichi met his lips once more as he inwardly willed himself not to lose control.

Sorry. That was short. I'll update tomorrow. I swear.

Yeah...now they have sex. No, I'm not gonna type that. Some day, maybe I'll add detail. How is it? Ryoichi being too nice? I kinda like him as a vampire. He looks like one, no? Xo So...yeah. Review. I'm working on Kayashima, but I have NO IDEAS. I'll create some though. Be faithful readers and thanks for supporting me, it really made my heart skip a beat when I saw I had new reviews! -

Next chappie...you meet my one OC, Ichijo-kun! Be nice to him!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch

Disclaimer: No. Not mine. Boo-hoo.

Thank you for reading the next chapter of B & C 38C! Domo arigoto! Muchas Gracias! Merci Boku! I spelled that wrong! Gratci... any other languages I missed. It means so much to me. In this chappie, we learn more about vampires through Ichijo-kun.

Ch. 6: Ichijo

"C'mon, let's go!" Ryoichi coaxed, pulling Umeda's arm and causing him to stumble forward. "Don't be such a coward!"

Umeda glared. "I'm nervous, Ok, Ryoichi? This kid you want me to meet—"

"Ichigo-kun."

"Yeah… is he a pureblood?"

"No," Ryoichi answered, "but he is a noble. Born and raised a vampire of high class. He's spent his life living off the blood of very few humans and has good control of his bloodlust."

"Oh." Umeda slowed again, seeing the shop Ryoichi worked at up ahead. Ichijo was said to live in the top story of the building.

Ryoichi tugged his arm again, harder this time and with unmatched strength.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"Then hurry up!"

Ryoichi opened the door, Umeda stumbling in after. "Ichijo-kun. There you are." He drawled happily.

On the top of the counter, a young boy crouched like a cat. He had long, blond hair that fell over his eyes, which seemed to glow, even in the dim light.

"Kijima-san, how sweet of you," the child said, "you brought me a snack." His teeth clicked and he lunged off the counter, towards Umeda. A jolt of fear ran through him. Ryoichi's arm clamped around his waist, strong as metal and a snarl erupted from his throat. Umeda had never heard such a noise from Ryoichi.

The boy stopped short at their feet gracefully, laughing.

"Just kidding!" he giggled. His smile was sunny, as if he had just told a knock-knock joke rather than threaten Umeda's life.

"Ichijo-kun!" Ryoichi growled angrily.

"I'm sorry, Kijima-san. I was only kidding! I didn't mean it!" he turned now to Umeda, whose hands shook uncontrollably. "Hey! I'm Ichijo Suzuma. You're Hokuto Umeda-san, right?"

"Yeah." He tentatively took the blond child's hair. "How old are you, anyway?"

"400."

Umeda's jaw dropped. Ichijo laughed again.

"No, I was kidding again. I was born 15 years ago. Bur my parent's lineage carries over a millennium."

"Wow."

Ryoichi seemed to have cooled down. He patted Ichijo's head.

"The twerp's really helped me a lot," he said. "He taught me everything I know."

"By the way," Ichijo said with a smile, " can interest you in some of these?" he held out a pack of what looked like mints.

"You know I don't like those. They don't work on me." Ryoichi said flatly.

Ichijo frowned. "But, if you're allowing yourself to be on such close terms with a human, you need—"

"Relax, Ichijo-kun. I really don't need them. Blood tablets don't work for all vampires, OK?"

Ichijo sighed. "Sure, Kijima-san. Whatevs."

Umeda cut in uncertainly. "Um… what _are_ blood tablets?"

"Stupid."

"No, Kijima-san, they're not _stupid._ He turned back to Umeda. They're the equivalent of… I guess… what humans would call diet pills."

Umeda raised an eyebrow.

Ryoichi shook his head. "No," he clarified. "Ichijo-kun doesn't eat, so he doesn't know what he's saying. A blood tablet is a pill. It works instead of a meal to sustain vampires. You know, you can go a day or two without needing blood if you take one. It's not as good as the real thing, though. It's like living off of packaged food.

"Oh. And you can't take them?"

"Nah. They don't do crap for me." He answered. He brushed Umeda's long hair aside and kissed his neck. "Your blood is too delicious to pass up."

Umeda no longer tensed at this. Ryoichi could control himself. Still, Ichijo frowned nervously.

"Kijima-san, careful." He warned.

"What," the older vampire asked, "jealous? Or just hungry?" he licked Umeda's neck.

"Hey! Gross!" Umeda protested. His boyfriend chuckled and wiped away his saliva with the back of his hand.

"Get a room." Ichijo groaned, sounding thoroughly nauseated.

"Actually, I've gotta run anyway." Umeda responded, glancing at his watch.

"Where?" Ryoichi asked.

"Don't you remember? I told you—I got a job offer at Osaka. I've got to go for an interview."

"Oh."

"Good luck!" Ichijo chirped. "Oh! I almost forget, Kijima-san, I wanted to ask you if Umeda-san has seen your true for—"

Ryoichi slapped his hand over Ichijo's mouth.

"No." he answered darkly.

Umeda turned from the door. "Ryoichi's true what?" he asked.

"Nothing." Ryoichi snapped.

"But—" there was suddenly a serious gravity weighing down the room. "What does Ichijo-kun—"

"Don't worry about it." Ryoichi ordered, "Go to your interview. Osaka's pretty far from here. Call me later and tell me how it goes, Ok?"

"S-sure. Bye."

The bell above the door jingled as Umeda left. Ryoichi removed his hand from Ichijo's mouth.

"So," the child asked sarcastically, "that's a 'no'?"

"Why would I let Hokuto know?"

"Because he loves you."

The larger man sneered. "Yeah. So I show him _that._ Ha."

Ichijo shook his head.

OOH! True what? Let's read and find out. Um... review if you care. At least I know you're not _all_ zombies.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it, Hisaya Nakajo does.

Once again, thank you very much for reading my story, Blood and Chocolate 38 Degrees C. 8) Um...so yeah. This is a personal favorite chapter of mine because we meet Akiha-kun! Gin-Ryuko and neri, ur both right, it was True Form. That was pretty easy to figure out. In case no one realized, this story has elements from Vampire Knight and Twilight reguarding what vampires are like. I hope that makes it easier to understand things like the difference between Ichijo and Ryoichi and stuff.

Ch. 7: Discovered (Tall Blond Idiots Must Die!")

"…And the worst part is: I still don't think Sano likes me! Maybe coming to an all-boys school wasn't such a good idea, after all. What do you think, Doctor?" the small brunette finished her speech of angst. Umeda took another sip of his coffee and handed her a cup.

"Ya think?" he asked. She groaned and dropped her head onto his desk. Osaka High was certainly full of characters. He had only been working here as a school doctor for a little over a year when a surprise had shown up. Mizuki Ashiya, a girl disguised as a boy was attending the school in order to be closer to her crush, Izumi Sano. Umeda had seen through her disguise and become her trustworthy advisor and friend. Now, Mizuki spent most of her free periods at the health center, begging for advice.

"Can you be more sympathetic?" she demanded, "I mean, you've mentioned your boyfriend before, so surely you understand true love."

Umeda glared. Maybe it had been a bad idea to tell Mizuki about his love life. Just because she was sweet and innocent didn't mean he should let his guard down around her. As he considered this, the R.A. of her dorm, Minami Nanba popped his head in.

"There you are, Ashiya. Hi, Uncle!" (Incidentally, Osaka happened to be the school Umeda's 18-year-old nephew attended.)

"I told you. In school, it's 'Doctor.'"

"Hey, Nanba-senpai. What's up?"

Minami walked in, looking urgent. "Let's go, Ashiya. We've got to go for some more shots with the photographer."

"You mean Akiha?" Mizuki asked.

Umeda spat out a stream of coffee all over his nephew.

"EW! Hey!"

"Did you say AKIHA!?" the doctor screamed, ignoring Minami's disgust.

Mizuki nodded. "We've been doing a few shots with him to endorse some clothing labels. I met him a few days ago and he's really nice!"

Umeda closed his eyes tight. The memories all flooded back. His first year of high school and his fling with Ryoichi had all been fine, but in his second year, a first year came to ruin his life. Akiha Hara was friendly, intelligent, and fairly popular despite being a bit eccentric. The only problem was his unyielding love for Umeda. The very thought of his long blond hair and wide, lovey-dovey smile were almost as nauseating as his sugary diet.

"You Ok, Uncle?" Minami asked, once again forgetting formalities in school.

"Just never say that name again." He practically growled through clenched teeth.

The two teens nodded and exited the room.

--

"Damn Akiha with his damn sweet-tooth. Damn heavy briefcase." Muttered an annoyed Umeda as he swung his case back and forth by his side. The train station was less than a block away and if he hurried, he would have time to buy a coffee before heading home for the day. Talk about motivation. Hearing familiar voices, he turned. Mizuki and her beloved Sano were making their way back towards their dorm. The photo shoot she and Minami had mentioned must be over. _Crap!_ Umeda realized. _That means that idiot underclassman Hara could be—_

"Umeda?"

N_o! _He turned.

There stood a tall man (taller than Umeda, so at least close to 6 feet.) with soft brown eyes and honey-blond colored hair pulled into a low ponytail. A few loose strands fell down and shrouded his face, which was forming a huge smile. Gently, the young man set down his bag and the tripod for his camera.

"Oh, Umeda-senpai, it is you!" he cried and skipped over.

"Get lost, Hara." The megane growled.

"You remember me?" Akiha practically shouted.

"How could I forget—Ah!"

Akiha latched one arm around Umeda's waist and the other arm around his shoulders. "Ah, you're unforgettable scent " he breathed.

"Let go!" Umeda groaned, squirming. "And quit-feeling-me-UP!" he managed to break free and straighten his clothes.

"So, you live around here?" he asked, still grinning.

"DUH! I work as the school doctor at Osa—crap." Now he was really in it deep.

"Osaka High? NO WAY! That's so close to where I live _and_ work!"

"Oh." Umeda didn't even bother feigning interest. Not for this idiot.

"I've become quite the successful photographer," the fool continued. "Have you seen my works? I know they sell my books at stores—"

"I'm not that interested in photography." Umeda cut in deliberately to watch Akiha's face drop.

"Oh." He turned to pick up his bag and tripod. "Well, I'll simply have to stop by and visit some time soon, huh, Senpai?" he took a bag from his knapsack and dug out a spoon.

"What the hell are you eating?" Umeda had to know.

"Sugar! Want a spoonful?"

"Ew. No."

"Well, I'll see you around." Akiha chirped.

"Yeah. Can't wait." Umeda muttered sarcastically, trying to get away as quickly as possible.

Akiha smiled as the red-haired doctor left. He hoped no one else could hear his racing heartbeat.

"Bye, Sexy-senpai." He whispered with a childish grin.

I'm just saying...in Microsoft and my typed and printed version of this story, Akiha had hearts whenever he spoke. Y'know, Insert, Symbol. Yeah. ;D. So anyway, please review. How'd you like Ichijo? How are you liking Akiha (he's my boo XD)

REVIEW, ZOMBIE PEOPLE!! OR RYOICHI AND ICHIJO WILL EAT YOU!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No, if I owned Hana-Kimi, Umeda and Akiha woulda done it. And Nakatsu woulda dressed up as a monkey...and Nakao woulda sung the llama song. But I really don't know why.

Hey, thanks for reading the next chapter of Blood and Chocolate 38 Degrees Celsius! ;D So, yeah. You seemed to like Akiha. Now that he's been introduced, he's gonna stick to Umeda like...well, like when someone eats a lot of sugar and they get all sticky. 8o Yeah... Also, you seemed to like Ichijo-kun, which is good, 'cause now you meet another OC, Candice. Please be nice to her as well, she has a bio on the bottom of the page, if you wanna read that first. No...it will be easier. Do that, then read. It's in bold. OK...GO!

Ch. 8: Photographs

There was the sound of footsteps rapidly making their way through the hall.

"HEY! DOCTOR!"

"YEAH! DOCTOR UMEDA!"

Umeda winced, recognizing both voices. Seconds later, Mizuki and Candice burst through the doors of the health center. Candice was Mizuki's age and attended a nearby school. She was also one of the few kids around who knew about Mizuki's gender crisis. She often came by to visit and to annoy her favorite doctor whom she had known when they were kids. Now, Mizuki led the way in for the two teens to harass the hell out of him as they often did.

"Lookie these!" the taller girl (Candice) chirped.

"What?" he snapped, dropping a packet of winter sports physicals onto his desk.

"The pictures Akiha took—he gave me copies! You should see how well they came out." Mizuki gushed, handing him about 10 snapshots from an envelope. Judging by the look on Candice's face, she had taken part in this too. Just how many teens was Akiha abducting? Shoving the annoying thoughts out of his mind, he began to leaf through the pictures, surprised.

Akiha had actually found something he was good at. The pictures of the young teens, all of which he knew, were filled with such characteristic emotion. There was Mizuki. Damn, she looked feminine… that meant the photographer must've seen through her disguise. There was her crush and roommate, Sano. What a sex machine! The doctor took personal note of that, filing it away somewhere in his brain. Minami really jumped out of the photo. Umeda suppressed a smile at the bold looks and poses that only Minami could offer the camera. Candice was the only one who was obviously a girl. Her long hair and short skirt gave that part away. Her green eyes—'cat eyes' as Umeda called them—seemed to glow like emeralds. Finally, Mizuki's other close friend, Nakatsu evened out the entire group picture. His easy-going demeanor complimented the others around him. The pictures were being used to endorse a line of clothing, but anyone would be willing to buy pickled monkey brains if these kids were advertising it.

"Aren't they great?" Mizuki asked, still smiling from ear-to-ear. "Akiha totally changed at the studio, right, Candice?"

"Yeah," she agreed, "he got all serious and not mean—but definitely in charge! We all had such a great time, so we wanted to show these to you."

He handed them back, thoughtfully. "Yeah… I guess everyone _has_ to be good at something, right?"

Both girls pouted. "Don't be mean, Umeda." Candice ordered.

"Yeah, Senpai." Umeda jumped at the sound of Akiha's voice. "You should be nice to me."

"AKIHA!" Umeda shouted. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Akiha looked like an idiot as he simply pointed to the window.

"Window." He responded simply. _Note to self,_ the doctor thought, _shut, lock, and barricade windows!_

Both girls had turned to Akiha, unphased by his grand entrance. "Akiha," Mizuki said brightly, "I think Dr. Umeda really liked the pictures."

"Oh, did you?" the photographer cried out, lunging over to glomp Umeda. The doctor hissed and thrashed as Akiha pulled back first the doctor's coat that he always wore, then the back of his shirt, pressing his cheek against the warm skin of his shoulder blades. "Mm. I'm so glad you're acknowledging my life's passion. That is…aside from you."

Umeda continued to struggle desperately. "Great. Now allow me to acknowledge my foot's passion for kicking you where the sun don't shine!" he snarled. With a burst of strength, he jerked free and swung his leg around to kick the side of Akiha's torso. The blond photographer flew across the room and hit the wall with a _thud._

"Akiha?" Mizuki and Candice cried in unison, "Are you Ok?"

"Yes…it's fine, Candice-chan. Mizuki-chan. It was worth it to be near U-Umeda-senpai." He murmured dizzily from the floor, his brilliant brown eyes spinning in his head.

"Jackass." Umeda muttered, resuming his previous task of paperwork.

Sorry, it was short, so I'll give you the next chapter too. But first...

**Candice (Mizuki is her last name...aren't we creative?)**

**Age: 17**

**Hair:Brown, shoulder length**

**Eyes:Green**

**Relevance: PrinceTono and I created her a while ago. In Happy Fanfic World, she's the daughter of a doctor. Naturally, Umeda must have interned with a doctor when he was young, and he became close friends with the family...including Candice who was a little girl at the time. Now, the two are still close friends. She's Mizuki's friend too now (apparently) and has recently met Akiha. If you don't like her interfering with the real story too much, figure Akiha was doing more shoots with our buddies Mizuki, Sano, Nakatsu and Minami. For more information, feel free to ask, or read PrinceTono's Don't Let Me Go. Tono is such a baka! XP**

REVIEW, PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own it? Damn! Well, I guess you guys are pretty happy about that.

That last chapter was a favorite of mine. I hope you like Ichijo and Candice. BTW, thank you so much, Gin-Ryuko. It means so much to me that you will stay with the story (again, sorry about Ryo, but he's a bastard XP). So yeah, I'm crying, but they're happy tears from your support! TuT (see, happy tears.) Guys...she reviews. Try it some time. So read on...here's where it gets good. X) Evil good...

Ch. 9: Suspicion

"…but what's worse is the way he's always_ feeling me up!!_ Umeda concluded, waving his arms spasmodically to emphasize his disgust for the last part. Ichijo laughed, swinging his feet back and forth as he sat on the counter in Nightlife. Ryoichi parted his boyfriend's lips and placed and iron tablet in his mouth.

"Swallow." He instructed. Umeda obeyed. "Good boy." He said, kissing the fresh bandage on the megane's neck, causing his heart to beat faster. Both vampires heard this.

"No sexual arrousment in front of the children!" Ichijo begged.

Ryoichi merely smiled and shook his head. "Sorry about Hara," he returned to Umeda's rant. "I remember him. That crush he had on you was so funny. Of course, if I had a brain those days and called you mine, I would have slugged him."

"Nah," Umeda already felt calmer with Ryoichi in his presence. "Don't hurt the idiot… that's my job."

"Ah ha ha ha… got it."

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

"Go ahead, Hara. Try me."

"Ah ha, ha… Umeda-senpai, you wouldn't…?"

Umeda growled and raised his coffee pot, the closest thing he could find to protect himself when Akiha burst in during his lunch break to visit. Now, the angry doctor raised it, ready to throw it at Akiha's big head.

"Get. Out. Asshole."

"But—I just wanted to see you." The blond objected.

"Like I give a damn." Muttered Umeda, lowering his 'weapon.'

"How's Mizuki doing?" the photographer cleverly changed the subject. "I know you care a lot about her."

"Ashiya's fine."

Akiha nodded and took a seat. Umeda glared, but didn't object.

"I'm sure she keeps you busy with her antics."

"You have no idea."

Now, he chuckled. "Still, you've gotta give her credit. Any girl who would travel across an ocean and attend an all-boys school deserves to be with the one she loves."

"Hm."

Akiha sighed and looked wistful. "She'd do anything to be with Sano. I envy her bravery."

Umeda's thoughts drifted to Ryoichi. "Yeah," he said softly, "it's strange. When you find someone you love, you get that bravery. It's like, nothing is impossible if it's for that person."

"OH, UMEDA-SENPAI! Why didn't you say so? I'm yours!" cried Akiha, flinging himself across the desk to glomp Umeda.

"AH! I didn't mean you! Let go of me!" he screamed.

Both men were interrupted by a _beep_.

"Ryoichi." Umeda breathed, grabbing his cell phone off his desk. Akiha released him.

"Kijima-senpai?" his face became horror-struck. "You're… dating Kijima-senpai?"

"Shut up." The doctor ordered, flipping open his cell.

"Hello? Ryoichi?"

_"Hokuto? Look, about tonight—"_

"The usual?"

_"No. I can't make it."_

"Oh…."

_"…Hokuto?"_

"Why?"

_"It's just… one of those things that doesn't concern you."_

"Ah. Ok. Another time, then?"

_"Sure."_

"Wait, Ryoichi? Are you good on—you know, are you _nourished_?"

_"Don't worry about that. It's just a rough night. I don't want you to see me like this, that's all."_

"Ok. Sorry. I love you."

_"Bye."_

_Click._

Now both Akiha and Umeda looked heartbroken. The older man recovered first.

"You're still here?"

"Uh, I—I should get going!"

"Good."

Umeda sat back down, rubbing the bandage on his neck without thinking. Akiha raised and eyebrow.

"Senpai, you've had that for a while."

"What?"

Akiha pointed. "That bandage. Are you hurt?"

Umeda's eyes widened. "It's nothing." He answered, too quickly. Akiha now looked downright suspicious. He leaned over the desk, his eyes locked on Umeda's. The doctor's back straightened and he froze in fear.

"You—you said you should be going."

Akiha leaned over further, ignoring the doctor. He reached forward. Umeda reached to slap his hand away, but Akiha grabbed it with his own. With his other hand, he touched Umeda's skin lightly, making the doctor jump. He brushed back the loose strands of hair that shadowed the bandage. _Don't…please…_ the doctor willed in his head. Akiha jerked away.

"You're acting helpless. Like a deer in headlights," he noted. "How unlike you. Sorry about your date with Kijima-senpai." Without another word, he walked out. Umeda sank back weakly.

XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP

Umeda paced around his apartment, annoyed. For the third time, he grabbed his phone and speed-dialed Ryoichi's number. And once again, he got the immediate answering machine, signaling that his phone was off. He sighed.

"Hey, Ryoichi. It's me. Look, I'm really worried about you. If there's anything you need, anything I can do, please call me, Ok? Bye." He thrust the phone across the room in frustration. "Damn it." He murmured. What if something terrible was happening to Ryoichi? What if he couldn't control his vampire powers and got hurt? Why was tonight so different? Umeda buried his head under his pillow, trying not to think about it. Of course, that attempt was failed in all of 5 seconds. He heaved himself off the bed to look at the clock. 10:48p.m. _All right…_ he thought. A visit couldn't hurt. And if Ryoichi needed him, he'd be glad that he had come! Yeah! Mind made up, he grabbed his jacket and hurried out the door of his apartment.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Ryoichi's shop was a swing and a miss. Umeda stopped by there first to see if he was working. This was the first time he could recall seeing Nightlife closed this early. He shook his head and hurried to Ryoichi's apartment.

KNOCK—KNOCK—KNOCK

Umeda glared when Ryoichi didn't answer his door. He kicked the loose tile in the molding along the door, revealing the spare key.

"You can't keep me out." He murmured as he pushed the door open. He walked in, surprised. Was Ryoichi not here? All the lights were out.

"Even if you used a key, this could be considered breaking and entering." Ryoichi's cool voice startled him. He turned to find his friend leaning against the wall next to the door. Umeda's pale brown eyes widened.

"R—Ryoichi?"

"The very same." He answered. But—he wasn't the very same at all. His coal-black eyes were a bloody red. Not bloodshot, but the iris themselves were crimson. Despite being a vampire, Ryoichi's fangs didn't usually show. Now, they gleamed dangerously when he smiled.

"Hokuto," even his tone was unlike him, "how nice to see you."

"Wh—What's wrong with you?" he stammered.Ryoichi's obscenely long, sharp teeth glistened as he laughed. "Hokuto…there's something I've got to tell you."

UH-OH! Two words. TRUE. FORM. Is Akiha gonna catch on...is Hokuto in danger...and where the hell is Waldo? Seriously, review.

Pop Quiz! Who knows what the 38 Degrees Celsius thing is anyway? Tell me if you know...or think you know...or care to know.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Some day, my friends. Some day.

EEEKKKK! Sanja! I don't know who you are, but you made me soooo happy with your review! Of course, Gin-Ryuko, I will see this story to the end. And yeah, I do eat a lotta sugar, but not too-too much. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I just celebrated my 15th birthday. Yaaay, happy b-day to me, I got 5 more volumes of Hana-Kimi (bad attempt at singing, we move on)

Warning: Scary chapter! Ryoichi's a bastard!

Ch. 10: Bloodlust

There was a pause and neither man spoke. The room was almost completely dark, except for the light of the full moon that washed in through the window. This light seemed to be absorbed by Ryoichi; his skin seemed to glow a blue-gray and his blood-red eyes sparkled like rubies. Despite the fear in Umeda, he felt a familiar attraction to those eyes. He opened his mouth to respond to Ryoichi's statement, but he was at a loss for words. Ryoichi saw this and laughed, stepping forward.

"Back when I first introduced you to Ichijo-kun, he began to ask if you knew about my true form."

"You're true form." He echoed, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Yeah. Being a vampire isn't all fun and games, Hokuto. Every full moon, we level D's are at our strongest. And also our deadliest."

"You don't say."

"We crave blood to the point where we are driven mad by something called bloodlust."

"You lust for blood?"

Now Ryoichi stood right in front of him. He looked into the widening brown eyes. "To the point where we level D's break loose and go on killing sprees, drinking as much blood as we can; even killing if necessary."

"That's terrible!" Umeda cried.

Ryoichi curled his finger around a loose strand of Umeda's hair. "Yeah… but don't worry. I can control myself in front of you. After all," he leaned forward to whisper in his lover's ear, "I've tasted your blood." He blew a sudden breath into Umeda's ear, causing him to yelp out and blush. Ryoichi laughed. "But… I am thirsty. May I partake in blood from your neck?"

For once, Umeda hesitated. "Um… Ryoichi… you just drank my blood the other night."

"I know," he murmured, gently peeling back the bandage around his neck with his teeth and tongue. Umeda shuddered as sharp teeth scraped against his skin. After he completed his task, the vampire held the bandage between his pale fingers, observing the blood stains on it. He discarded it, running his tongue across Umeda's neck and moaning hungrily.

"R—Ryoichi…?" Umeda's voice was a high whisper.

There was no response. Just a jolt of searing pain as Ryoichi bit his neck, sending blood dripping down his shoulder.

"Ow! Stop!" Umeda tried to push Ryoichi away, but the dark-haired vampire grabbed both of his wrists, pinning his hands against the wall on either side of his head. Ryoichi dug his fangs into Umeda further, causing him to cry out in pain and struggle. The vampire was infinitely stronger, though. He pinned Umeda's body against the wall with his own. There was the deep, gurgling sound that Umeda had grown used to when Ryoichi drank his blood, but never had he associated it with pain. Ryoichi had handled him gently, never revealing his true strength. The moments were usually… intimate! But now, rather than pausing to kiss Umeda, the vampire tore his flesh and licked the blood that dripped out. Within minutes, Umeda had stopped struggling. He was weak and dizzy.

"Enough, Ryoichi," he gasped, "it hurts…"

"Aw, you're whimpering." He chuckled.

"It isn't funny. This true form thing… you're scaring me!"

Ryoichi returned to Umeda's neck, once again trailing his tongue down from behind his earlobe to the puncture wounds. He bit into a fresh spot, bringing more pain.

"Ow!" the doctor's protests were even softer this time. He could see the corners of his vision growing dark. _No. This is not good, _he realized. _No… Ryoichi wouldn't kill me. _His head dipped and his body went limp. _Ryoichi… _There was suddenly a loud growl and Ryoichi's weight was lifted from Umeda. He fell to his knees and gave into the darkness, but not before glimpsing Ryoichi bearing his fangs at a small blond…

XXX

that was waaay to short...so I've got another chapter posted too. Review now anyway so you don't forget...no, you probably won't.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nu-uh. It's Hisaya Nakajo's. But I do own the ideas for the stories I post! Somehow, that doesn't help.

Once again, I thank Gin-Ryuko and sanja for their heart-felf reviews, they make me smile. If I didn't stress how much they meant to me in the last chapter. And when you smile, the whole world smiles with you. :D

Ch. 11: Compassion

"… We can expect a clear in the bad weather with sunny skies for the next few days, folks. Temperatures will be at a high of 75, with lows at a mere 60…"

The sound of the radio woke Umeda from his nightmarish dream. He turned, hitting the snooze button and allowing his eyes to adjust to the sunlight pouring in through his window.

"What happened last nigh—" Umeda paused mid-sentence, fingering an Ace bandage wrapped firmly around his neck. It felt like a collar. Uhg. "RYOICHI!" he screamed suddenly, coming to his senses and knowing his dream had been a reality. _He tried to— _Umeda shuddered. _Kill me._ His head dropped back against his pillow. But someone had saved him, he recalled vaguely. And now he was safe at home on this lovely Thursday morning… "DAMMIT! I have work!" the doctor leapt out of bed and stumbled dizzily. "Ok. Food first."

An hour later, the doctor sat in his office, checking to make sure his black turtleneck covered his bandaged neck. It was too hot to be dressing like this, but he would worry about that later when he could go to Ichijo-kun for answers. The lacerations on his neck stung and burned, but he ignored them, occupying himself with staying hydrated. He lifted his head as a familiar scream broke his train of thought.

"AAAHHH!! DOCTOR!"

"Ah, Mizuki-chan." He sighed. She burst in, still jumping up and down from some embarrassment.

"Ah! Doctor! Oh, Umeda, it was horrible! Sano! He almost saw my vest! If he found out, what would I do?" (A/N: He didn't actually see, sooo… where's her point?)

She paused. "You look terrible." She added as an afterthought.

"Gee, thanks."

"No, I mean you look sick. You're pale and aren't you hot in that?"

He shook his head. "So… what's the story, Wishbone? I could use a good laugh."

Reluctantly, uncertainly, she took a seat.

XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP

The pain in his neck only grew worse as the day progressed. And after time, it became unbearable. The doctor tried taking some simple painkillers, but they didn't work. By now, the feverish feeling spread form his neck to his whole body. He shrugged off his doctor's coat, not daring to take off the sweater and reveal the Ace bandage wrapped around his wounds. The dizzying heat he would deal with.

Finally, it was time to go home. As Umeda closed the health office door, a strong pair of arms grabbed him from behind.

"Umeda-senpai!"

"Ah! Sexual predator alert! Sexual predator alert! Get off, you overgrown gorilla!"

Akiha released his grip to cup Umeda's face in his hands. His smile disappeared.

"I see." He said softly.

"See what?" Umeda demanded, irritably.

"Mizuki-chan told me you weren't feeling well. You look terrible and you're burning up."

"Thanks for the diagnosis, Doctor Pain-in-the-Ass."

Unfortunately, Akiha wasn't going to be cast aside that easily. Oh, no! It'd take better verbal (or preferably if it was Umeda, physical) abuse to do that!

"Why don't I drive you home?"

"Why don't you burn in Hell? I take the train."

"Why pay money? Besides, it's faster and you don't look well at all. Let me drive you, senpai, love."

"Don't. Call. Me. That." He growled with all the strength he still had.

Akiha sighed as his stubborn upperclassman stalked out of the building and into the courtyards to get off school grounds.

"W—wait!" the photographer cried.

"Screw you!" came a delayed, weak response.

Despite Umeda's burning anger, his fever was climbing higher, his pulse was throbbing in his neck, and blanking out for a second, he swooned. The blond saw this though he corrected himself instantly.

"Senpai! What's wrong?" he demanded, rushing over. The smaller man sat down on one of the benches, eyes distant.

"Go away." He said, as more of a reaction than a demand.

"No. I can see you're really sick. Should I drive you to a hospital?"

NO! His neck! If anyone learned Ryoichi's secret… With a burst of strength, Umeda grabbed the lapels of Akiha's jacket and pulled their faces close together.

"Listen, you," he hissed threateningly, "no matter WHAT the hell happens, don't you DARE take me to a hospital. Don't dare tell anyone about this or so help me, Hara, I will make you pay in the worst conceivable way possible. Got it?"

Akiha's chocolate-brown eyes widened in fear and disbelief. "Y—yes. But why?"

"That's none of your goddamn business."

"Ok." He whispered.

"G—good." He muttered as his head fell against Akiha's shoulders. Instinctively, he held the redhead tight.

"N—no. Let…go……of m—m-mmm." He tried to protest but could only sink further into the blond and fall into a deep sleep filled with unpleasant dreams.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Ryoichi must be carrying him; that much was obvious. He felt warm, safe arms holding him. But wait… Ryoichi's body was like cool stone. There was nothing warm about him. It felt like his entire body was on fire. Ryoichi simply must be biting him, because his neck was burning painfully. He tried to pull away; to escape the pain, but his body was too weak. He felt like he was in an oven. Everything stopped making sense.

"Ryoichi?" he whispered weakly. He opened his eyes. There was bright sunlight washing in through picture windows above him. He was in someone's bright, airy house… but whose? He shifted to face Akiha, head tilted, fast asleep in a chair beside him. Wait—sleeping Akiha-- pillow beneath his head—bed! Umeda lunged forward and gasped. No! No, no, no, no, no, no!

Akiha stirred, his sandy lashes parting to reveal his vivid, chestnut eyes. He smiled sadly.

"Relax, Umeda-senpai. It's not like that."

Umeda sat back down. Clearly, this was a couch, not a bed. "Then what the hell am I doing here?" he cried.

Akiha yawned. "I promised not to take you to a hospital. You made me, don't you remember? Oh, but Umeda-senpai… I really was considering it. You looked horrible. You were burning up—I—I thought I might lose you." The exhaust in the young photographer's face clarified he was telling the truth. He continued, "I carried you to my car and drove you home. Well—my home. You were drifting in and out of consciousness and I'm not completely sure where you live. I stayed up with you all night, trying to bring your fever down. You were dreaming, I could tell. You kept murmuring Kijima-senpai's name."

"…Oh." Even Umeda felt some remorse for the look of misery in Akiha's eyes as he mentioned the last part. Maybe the defeat meant he finally understood Umeda's lack of interest in him and his dedication to Ryoichi. Umeda's neck was still burning. He rubbed it, hoping to ease the pain when he realized his bandage was loosened.

"You took this off!" he accused, his voice rising in anger.

"No, Senpai! I wouldn't! Not after that time I asked about your neck… I loosened it and washed your neck with a cool cloth without looking under them. You were bleeding." In his voice, Umeda could hear the inquiry in the statement.

"That's none of you're business." He replied.

"Oh. I understand."

Yeah, right. Umeda lay back down. He still felt a little lightheaded. And the burning in his neck was getting worse. "Do you still have that cloth?" he asked. Akiha nodded. He hurried out of the room and returned seconds later with a cloth soaked in ice-cold water. He wasn't smiling anymore, the gravity of the situation had sunk in and he realized how hopeless his cause was. Umeda reached to take the cloth, but Akiha pulled back.

"Please, Senpai…can I… one last time?" his voice was so soft, so… little.

"You know what? Fine." Umeda tilted his head back and closed his eyes, allowing Akiha to dab the damp cloth along his forehead, cheeks, and neck. He went to pull away, but Umeda reached to Akiha's hand, gently pressing it back against his neck. Akiha's eyes widened at his touch.

"Relax, Akiha." The doctor murmured. Akiha nodded and smiled gently.

"Right. You try to get some sleep, Umeda-senpai." Softly, he began to hum a tune. It sounded like… Pachebel's Canon. Umeda drifted back to sleep, listening to the pleasant sound.

XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP

When Umeda awoke a second time, Akiha wasn't there. He rose carefully, but felt much stronger. "Ok." He muttered to himself, taking a step. He entered the kitchen, the next closest room and found Akiha slumped forward at his table, fast asleep. There was a mug of coffee next to him, which Umeda took a sip of—and nearly gagged.

"Damn… want some coffee with your creamer?" he whispered in disgust.

"Umeda-senpai?" he whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Are you asleep?"

Akiha' s eyes flew open. "Oh, Umeda-senpai! You're awake, thank goodness!" he chimed, glomping his upperclassman. "And your fever is down." He added.

"Great. Now GET OFF!"

Naturally, since Umeda could now stand on his own two feet, he had lost his handicap and was promptly ignored.

For once, the doctor merely stood there, feeling the warmth from Akiha's body radiate into his own.

"Look," he finally said awkwardly, "I guess I owe you one, Ok? Thanks for helping me and not telling anyone."

Akiha peeped up, looking like a happy, praised child. "Of course, doctor! I would never betray you. You are my true love, after all."

Umeda glared. "Ok. Now, don't' be stupid."

"Stupid?" cried the blond, "But I'm telling you the truth."

"No, you're living a fantasy. Akiha Hara, you divorced your wife at a young age, and you're looking for love. You do not love me."

The photographer met his gaze head on, matching in intensity. "You're just upset because you'd rather beg at Kijima-senpai's feet than listen to me (or even acknowledge my existence). But don't ever doubt: I love you—"

SLAP!

Akiha was cut off from the last word as Umeda brought his palm across his face.

"Shut up, Akiha! You're an idiot! And don't you dare bring Ryoichi into this! He loves me! You have no idea what life is like for him! "

Akiha was slow to recover. He couldn't meet Umeda's gaze now, and his cheek was beginning to swell.

"Doctor… is Kijima-senpai… a…vampire?" he asked timidly.

Umeda gaped. "How did you…? Yeah."

"Oh." Akiha looked like he wanted to leave, but it was his own house. Instead, he continued. "You know what makes a truly gifted photographer? When I take pictures, whether it's endorsing clothing, people, or cars, I try to look into someone's soul. I bring out everything I see. People subconsciously… let their guards down around me. Even you, Umeda-senpai. You cling to Ryoichi… but he doesn't love you, does he? Because you also… fear him. Anyway, you can leave now," he changed the subject, "you must be dehydrated from loss of blood." He left the room quickly, leaving Umeda with his mouth hanging open in shock.

Ooh, another favorite chapter of mine. Maybe a bit over-dramatic, but it makes it fun, right? If there are any Ouran High School Host Club fans out there, I got the 'sexual predator alert!' thing Umeda says from Ouran Abridged on YouTube. Watch it, it's weird but funny. Pachabel's Canon, AKA Christmas Canon is one of my favorite classical pieces. Review, my friends, or Ryoichi will eat you on the next full moon. :D Ha ha ha!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Hisaya Nakajo would give me Hana-Kimi if she was really a nice person.

Sorry for disappering off the face of the earth for a while. I had other stuff to do. I didn't forget my fan Gin-Ryuko though. Your reviews always make me laugh so I saved one. You scare me, but I scare people too so I find it refreshing. Other readers, learn from this girl! She leaves nice long reviews! More OC in here. Hope you like him. He's cute.

Ch. 12: Predator Becomes Prey

Ryoichi stalked angrily through the emptiest part of downtown. He needed a chance to clear his head. His black eyes gleamed like jewels and he clenched and unclenched his fists again and again.

"Dammit! Stupid Ichijo—he's such a brat!" he clicked his teeth, pretending he was breaking Ichijo's neck. "What the hell did Hokuto think when he—UHG! I could kill that twerp for telling him anything! If only I'd—" he trailed off, furiously pounding his fist into the wall adjacent to him. The bricks and cement cracked under his strength. He jerked his head and looked around to see if anyone had caught that. No. No one was there. No one ever came to the decrepit, bankrupt business half of the city anymore. Ryoichi inhaled deeply to calm himself—and his stomach dropped as he realized for the first time that he was not alone. There was a distinct—_disgusting _smell there with him that went beyond human scent. The vampire stood still as a statue and listened. He couldn't hear anything, but the deeper he inhaled, the more he felt like he was suffocating. He racked his brain urgently—what had Ichijo told him? Other vampires? No, it couldn't be. Wait—_wolf._

There was a werewolf close by.

And werewolves existed for one reason—to kill vampires.

Desperately now, Ryoichi ran. If he could just make it to a more populated part of town with humans around, he would be safe. For once, things didn't go as Ryoichi Kijima planned, for in the next instant, something as powerful as a train hit him head-on, sending him careening into a wall.

Ryoichi growled and opened his eyes to see a wolf the size of a bear and the color of sand lash out towards him. He held out his hands in last second defense, hissing as the dog's fangs lacerated his palms and wrists.

"Scram, mutt!" he groaned in pain. He pulled back and tried to scale the wall behind him, which would have been an easy task for him, were it not for the hand he felt grab his ankle and throw him to the ground. Ryoichi gasped; he hadn't met anyone aside from Ichijo who could match his strength since his rebirth almost seven years ago. He was in total shock.

This shock increased further when he opened his eyes to face a human. A young man sneered down at him with light blue eyes. His hair was the same sandy color as the wolf's fur, and he laughed at the look on Ryoichi's face.

"Too bad I have to kill you," he spoke calmly, "you're way cute."

Ryoichi snarled in response and leapt at him, white teeth bared. In the time it took him to reach the werewolf, however, he had transformed back. He dodged the vampire's deadly teeth and sank his own long, sharp fangs around Ryoichi's shoulder.

_The only way we vampires can be killed is to be torn limb from limb—literally—and then having the remaining pieces burnt. _Ichijo's words pierced Ryoichi's ears as he remembered a conversation they had had years ago.

"No," Ryoichi whispered, realizing that in seconds, he was going to become left-handed—and left-armed. "No, don't kill me!" his voice rose in hysteria. The wolf growled a throaty laugh. "No." begged the vampire, wincing as the wolf's jaws closed slowly, agonizingly. A tendon snapped. Next would come his cement-like bones. The wolf released his arm, only to throw him back against the wall. Ryoichi didn't' growl this time. He looked away, unable to face his attacker.

"Aren't you going to fight back?" Ryoichi jerked his head up, surprised to see the human boy again.

"I don't know how." He admitted softly. The boy looked confused and crouched down beside him. Ryoichi curled into a tight ball, glaring coldly. The werewolf held up his hands, showing he meant no harm.

"But…I thought you all know how to fight. How else did you kill my pack?"

"What the hell are you talking about, dog?"

The wolf glared. "Don't play stupid. My pack was a group of nomads. A violent gang of vampires came by, wiping out countless innocent humans near our last home. We chased your gang about 400 miles south of here. They stopped running and met us head-on. We were all separated… my brothers and sisters all perished." He paused, his pained blue eyes flitting up to meet Ryoichi's coal-black ones. "Aren't you part of that vampire clan?" he asked.

"Hell no!" Ryoichi exclaimed. "I didn't even know vampires lived in clans. There are two of us in town here, and we never even leave a 100-mile radius!"

"You WHAT?" the wolf gasped "DAMMIT!" he slammed his fist into the ground, making the asphalt crack. Ryoichi instinctively drew back. Even if the wolf wasn't after him, vampires and werewolves were still enemies, and without Ichijo, he didn't stand a chance. The wolf met his eyes again.

"I—I didn't realize you weren't one of the bloodsuckers who killed my family. I came north hoping to find them and tracked the first vampire scent I could find. My bad."

Ryoichi's eyes narrowed. "Yeah. Your bad."

He laughed childishly, nervously. "You all smell the same to me. Well, Ok. Up close, you _do _smell a little different." He leaned forward, sniffing Ryoichi's black hair and bloody shoulder.

"Ack!" Ryoichi's nose crinkled. "GROSS! Back off!" he kicked the dog's stomach. The wolf hadn't seen Ryoichi fight back yet, so the sudden burst of strength made him gasp out as he fell forward—right on top of the vampire.

"You're heavy." Ryoichi noted.

"Sorry."

"What's your name, anyway?"

"Kippei. You?"

"Ryoichi Kijima. You're really hot."

"Well thanks. Looks do run in the famil—"

"No, stupid, I mean like, burning."

Kippei jerked up, holding himself above Ryoichi with his hands on either side of his head. The combination of cold air from Ryoichi's heartless body mixed the heat of over 39°C coming from the werewolf. Together, they formed a warm, pleasant feel neither of them had ever experienced before.

"How old are you?" Kippei ventured.

"27."

"Ah. 24."

"You know," the dark-haired man purred, "you're not too bad. I heard werewolves were savage monsters."

Kippei met his eyes. His sandy bangs brushed over the vampire's face. "Apparently not all vampires are bad, either. You know, this is still really taboo."

"In a world like this, out kind doesn't have the luxury of being so sure we'll see tomorrow." Ryoichi replied softly, his gently voice enticing Kippei to lean closer. "Live each day to the fullest." He whispered, closing the space between them.

In this chapter, you can really see the Twilight influence the way I describe the werewolf. Hope you like Kippei. Ryoichi is a cheating sonuvabitch. Review and I'll update soon. Hasta!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine. Does that make you happy? Cause it doesn't make me happy at all. It makes me cry.

Once again, I went MIA. Nah.. I just had other fics that needed updating even worse than this. As our story winds to an end, no one pursued what the hell the title means anyway so I'll tell you. Blood and Chocolate was a movie. I never saw it. It was about werewolves (ha ha) and the name is perfect. See, RyoBlood and AkiChocolate. The 38 Degrees Celsius part is an original picture by Hisaya Nakajo. It's a really sexy pic of Ryoichi and Hokuto. If you don't know, 38 Degrees Celsius is the equivalent of 100 Degrees. In other words, HOT GAY SEX! If you've seen it, tell me. If you haven't, buy her art book and look at it. Or steal it and look at it. Nosebleed-worthy yaoi! Sorry for the wongo author's note and short chapter. I'll update in a few days. This has Ichijo in it!

Ch. 13: Secret Hero

Umeda entered Nightlife with a blank expression. He felt numb after fighting with Akiha. Just when he thought the fool was beginning to understand! His infatuation with the doctor was stupid, but still unyielding.

"Sorry, Umeda-san," Ichijo's voice startled him out of his thoughts. "Kijima-san's not here."

"Oh." Umeda paused uncomfortably. Finally, he worked up the nerve to look in the teen's direction. He sat on the counter as usual, legs swinging back and forth. "Then… can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Sure! I'd love the company." The child beamed. He exited the room into the back where he lived and returned holding two bottles of iced tea.

"Thanks."

"Uh-huh. I don't really need human food, but I love iced tea. It's so good. I like lemon and raspberry, but Kijima-san says they even make weird flavors like hazelnut—"

"Um, questions?"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Well, I saw Ryoichi's… true form two nights ago." He paused. Ichijo stared at his tea, not looking up.

"Continue, Umeda-san."

"He almost… well, he tried to drain me. I survived though because he left."

"Uh-huh."

"Now, I covered the wounds with bandages, but they hurt. Ryoichi's fangs NEVER hurt so much before. It stung like hell and I got this fever—"

Ichijo's sigh interrupted him. "Yeah, it'll do that to you." For the first time, he looked up at Umeda. His luminescent eyes twinkled behind his light blond bangs. "Look, Umeda-san. Kijima-san is a level D, but he's powerful. The full moon is when level Ds experience their most dominant hours. They gain as much power as real vampires like me. Only, even a controlled level D such as Kijima-san has trouble suppressing his bloodlust." Umeda shuddered. He hated the word. Ichijo continued, "Now, as I said, full moons are when they get the most strength. What's more, they do some things most level Ds can't usually do."

"What do you mean?"

"Kijima-san is very strong. In his true form, he actually produces… the same venom we aristocratic vampires produce.

Umeda's blood ran cold. "Venom… so I'm going to become a vampire?"

"No. Not that much venom." Ichijo assured. "Just enough to poison your system. That's why it stung so much. And why you got so sick. Over time, your body flushed it out. You know, your fever and all."

"Thank god." Umeda sighed in relief. "So, have you spoken yet to Ryoichi?"

"I have." He child answered flatly. "Don't worry, he got a scolding for hurting you—"

Something switched in Umeda's head. "Wait. How'd you know before I told you? Ryoichi definitely wouldn't tell you that he attacked me."

Ichijo's expression looked like a deer in headlights. He grinned childishly. "Oh… but he did, Umeda-san! I told him he was a bad vampire. Oh, yes, I—"

"Ichijo-kun."

"Um… what if I told you I was psychic?

"Tell me the truth."

Ichijo nodded, but he was pouting, reminding Umeda how young he really was. He couldn't be a day over 17.

"Fine, Umeda-san. Two nights ago, Kijima-san almost murdered you. He lost control, as I knew he would. I knew about his true form, but since I have better control than lower class vampires, I decided I would go check on him. I could smell your blood from two blocks away, and realized what must have happened. I ran to Kijima-san's apartment, braced myself for a fight, and knocked him off you."

Umeda's eyes widened as he remembered for the first time since that night the flash of blond hair he had seen before collapsing. That would also explain how he ended up in bed with a bandaged neck. He realized Ichijo was still speaking.

"…Fortunately, he recognized me and put up very little resistance. I brought him back here. Kijima-san was out cold by sunrise. He woke up early and left. I haven't seen him since."

"Oh. Well…" Umeda sank to his knees. Ichijo wrapped his arms under Umeda's and pulled him onto the counter with ease.

"You Ok?" he asked gently.

"I guess."

"Want to know something else?" Ichijo asked smiling.

"Fine. What?"

"Back when Kijima-san was 20, as I'm sure you know, he was attacked by a pureblood. I was 10 years old, and traveling with the pureblood. I was the one who saved Kijima-san."

Umeda gaped. 10-year-old Ichijo-kun? He'd fought off a crazed pureblood to protect someone he didn't even know?

"Only, the pureblood got angry at me. He abandoned me the next day because I chose a human over him. When Kijima-san became a vampire, he became my only friend. I'm sorry for how he mistreated you, but I will always care about him."

Umeda simply patted Ichijo's head. Aristocratic, but lonely as could be. The story of upper class vampires, he realized, wasn't always very happy.

Aw, poor Ichi-kun. So yeah. The next chapter gets back to the main point. This was just filling in holes so it's easier to understand. Did you know Ryoichi's only 1cm shorter than Hokuto?! He's 182cm and Ume's 183. It always seemed so much more dramatic. I guess cause Ume's hair is poofy...Ryoichi's the same height as Minami. (Shudders). Review and I'll see ya soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine. Does that make you happy? Cause it doesn't make me happy at all. It makes me cry.

Sorry I didn't come back fast like I said I would. My computer died and all hope seemed lost, when Super-Awesome-Sexy-Kung Foo-Action-Jesus! (ok, _Phil) _fixed it so I'm back online, baby! R and R like you know you should!

Ch. 14: Truth

It was just after 5 in the afternoon when Ryoichi returned to Nightlife. Ichijo, who had been reading in the other room, came out. He had smelled a wolf and needed to warn the inexperienced fighter what to do.

"Kijima-san!" he called, skipping out. He froze at the doorway. "You—you smell gross!" he gagged.

Ryoichi shrugged nonchalantly. "New shampoo. Sorry if it offends you."

Ichijo laughed. "Don't give me fake apologies. Oh, there are a few things I need to talk to you about. I spoke to Umeda-san."

Ryoichi rolled his eyes. "How much did you tell him?"

"Nothing more than the truth. And also about me." He grinned. "Umeda-san thought it was sad."

"Is that all you have to tell me?" the raven-haired man asked. He leaned against the door, ready to leave. He hadn't removed his hands from his pockets since he arrived.

"Um…" Ichijo walked to the window as he focused his scattered brain. He waved his hand in front of the light that streamed through, pulling back as the sun burned his pale fingers. "One other thing. You're not safe."

Ryoichi raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Remember how dangerous werewolves are? I mentioned them to you. You should know… there's one here in town."

"…Oh."

Ichijo continued, "You can't fight, Kijima-san. Unless you want to die, stay indoors or with me. Umeda-san should know too. If the wolf smells you on him, it could be deadly." He still waved his hand by the light, smiling at the amusing sting.

"Stop." Ryoichi grunted, not wanted his friend to get hurt. He pulled the child's hand away. _Damn. Bad move._ His bandaged hand released Ichijo's with lightning speed.

"Kijima-san! What happened?" the child cried.

"Um, nothing. I just…"

"Dog!"

"Hey!"

"Not you!" he muttered, inhaling. "That's the smell. You've seen the werewolf! He bit you!"

"You think that's cool, you should see my shoulder. Really. In like an hour, it'll probably be healed, y'know, super-speed, healing, so—"

"Kijima-san!"

"What?" Ryoichi snapped, seeing no fault. He glared down coldly at the blond.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause it's none of your business." He replied smoothly. Ichijo was no idiot. He knew something had happened Ryoichi wasn't telling him. How else could he be alive right now? He leaned closer, relying on sense of smell, solely. The smell of the wolf was strong—not just fangs and claws, on his friend.

"Kijima-san, did you…did you…" a terrible smile came across the taller vampire's face. "AH! EW! EW! EW! Why? How?" Ichijo stammered, unable to form sentences. This was illegal! It had to be! "You made out with a werewolf, you FRICKIN' SICKO!"

"It wasn't so gross. I thought you'd take it better."

"ARE YOU INSANE?! It's taboo! It's wrong! You are a disgrace to our kind!"

"Geez, Ichijo-kun." Ryoichi sighed. He turned to leave as calmly as he had walked in.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh. Yeah. Well, I've gotta wait for these wounds to heal. I'll kill like, an hour. Then, I've gotta call Hokuto. I should make it up to him for what I did the other night. Hm… how do I do that?" he mused. Ichijo merely watched him leave with a look of shocked horror on his face. His light eyes narrowed.

"Well, Umeda-san deserves to know the truth, too." He said under his breath.

Sorry, another shorty. Next time I hope to update faster, but with school coming up and labor day parties, that will be hard. I never forget my loving fans though. Gin-Ryuko, you make me smile!! I love you!! (in a healthy, normal way. **awkward silence**)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: If I owned Hana-Kimi and its characters like Hisaya Nakajo does, I'd be sooo happy. (Craig from South Park, tourettes episode? Anyone get that? Anyone at all? Damn.)

Woooo! Gin-Ryuko, my ego's not being over-inflated, so don't worry. If anything I'm kinda modest cause not many of my friends are as into this kinda thing as me. Also, XxMailxXJeevasxXMihaelxXKeehlx, thank you very much too! You guys make me so happy I wanna...I don't even know! (**Showers both with virtual cookies!**)

Ch. 15: Beautiful Mornings, Strange Afternoons

Umeda awoke slowly. The sunlight streaming in through the room gave everything an almost heavenly glow. Against his shoulder, he felt a cool, marble-like surface. He shifted, curling into the marble. Ryoichi was woken up as Umeda shivered. He instinctively held him closer, although that really did no good.

"So," he murmured, "do you forgive me?"

"I was never angry." Umeda whispered honestly, straining his neck to kiss Ryoichi. The vampire smiled and traced the curve of his bare collarbone. He pulled back to stretch lazily and rolled onto his back. Umeda gazed at his lover's gorgeous profile, not wanting to spoil the moment. Nonetheless, something was bugging him. The doctor opened his mouth tentatively.

"Ryoichi?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know anything about…werewolves?"

Ryoichi's expression didn't change as he asked, "Why do you ask?"

"I just… I heard there's one in town, and I was wondering…"

"Is Ichijo-kun scaring you?"

He winced. "—Is he that much better looking than me?"

Now, the black-haired man turned. "Hokuto, are you questioning my loyalty to you?" the wording of the question made Umeda feel guilty.

"Well, I just was led to believe—"

Ryoichi turned to whisper in the doctor's ear. "Relax, Hokuto. Who could be better looking than you?" he blew a quick breath into his ear, making Umeda flinch. "Besides, you can't be matched in you…_other talents._" He kissed his way down Umeda's neck. The megane turned the nonchalant reply and suggestive compliment over in his head.

"So then… you wouldn't kiss anyone else—" Ryoichi's hand covered his mouth.

"Quit talking." He whispered against his neck. Umeda nodded obediently and kissed Ryoichi's palm. His eyes closed as he passed into a different state and Ryoichi bit his neck gently now, and stroking his back with his free hand. Umeda prayed this morning would last forever.

KUKKUKUKUKUUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU

"DOCTOR!" the shrill voice of Candice met Umeda's ears. He groaned and laid his head on his desk, covering it with his arms. His wild-eyed friend barged in, practically knocking the door off its hinges. "DOCTOR! You are so mean!" she announced.

"What the hell did I do to you?" he demanded.

"Not _me_! Akiha!"

Umeda snapped his head up. "What about that idiot?"

Candice glared coldly. "That much I don't know. But what I do know is that I was talking to him recently and he seemed depressed. The only one who could make someone as happy as him upset is you."

"Like I give a crap about that stupid, girly-haired son of a bi—"

"Umeda!" she cried. "Why are you so mean to him? You didn't see the pain in his eyes when I was talking to him! And hey, all he ever does is worship you."

"Like I need a goddamn fangirl."

Candice sat on his desk, turning to look at him. "Ok." Her voice was considerably softer. "What did you say? What did he say?" the girl could be pretty damn smart when she wanted to be. He frowned, sincerely remorseful for upsetting the photographer. What had he done to the fragile idiot? "And," she pressed further, "how long ago did you sleep with him?" Umeda's eyes grew wide. She lost control and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Why you—!" he knocked her off the desk.

"OW! Ha ha ha, Doctor!" she was still giggling.

"In all seriousness, Candice, he said some unforgivable things about Ryoichi."

"Ryoichi is a dickhead." He bonked her head. "OW! Stop that!"

"And besides," Umeda continued, "if that idiot's so sensitive and fragile, why's he set himself up for it?"

Candice grinned. "Good question. And to help answer, I brought guest star Akiha Hara who has been waiting for my introduction."

"Very funny." The doctor said sarcastically.

"Actually, Umeda-senpai, it's not a joke." Akiha's voice made him jump. He turned to face the younger man. Akiha smiled tightly, but made no attempt to lurch forward like he usually did.

"Hello, senpai." He said awkwardly.

"Hi, Akiha." Umeda responded dumbly.

"Should I leave you two alone, or officiate so a fight doesn't break out?" Candice chirped.

"We'll take it from here, Candice-chan. Thanks so much." The blond answered. They passed supporting smiles as she walked out (and hid behind the door, peeking in through the crack).

"Why are you here?" Umeda grumbled.

"I can't live like this, Umeda-senpai, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" he begged.

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Wait. You help me when I'm running a high fever, and tell me that you love me. Then, I slap you and you come apologizing to _me_?" he asked incredulously.

"Um…yes…?" the photographer answered uncertainly.

"I guess we both made mistakes, Akiha. We both stepped out of line. You aren't quite as terrible or as stupid as I originally thought. And…I'm willing to forgive you so we can be friends. Is that Ok?"

Akiha stared blankly. Finally, he lunged Umeda. "Oh, Umeda-senpai! You've made me so happy! I want to be friends too!" Umeda surprised himself by not pulling back. Akiha was so…warm. The pleasant feeling of warmth from another human's body was something he hadn't felt in a long time. Akiha had a sweet, soothing smell and his radiant personality seemed to be wearing off on his senpai. "Um…can I ask you a favor? The taller man asked, loosening his grip and hoping the doctor hadn't been smothered.

"Ok. I guess."

"Well, if we're friends now, can I call you Hokuto? Or Hokuto-senpai?"

"Yeah. Personally, I never understood the formalities. We graduated years ago."

"Ok. Yay!"

_This is too weird_, Umeda thought, _how did Akiha Hara become my friend? This is all so wrong!_

"Senp—_Hokuto?_" Akiha's soft, sweet voice jarred his thoughts. He looked up, mildly surprised to see Akiha was still hugging him… holding him close.

"Uh…" he felt flustered by this, "Oh, what?" he asked, feeling stupid.

"I—I don't regret what I said that made you so angry. Even if it makes you hate me, I'd rather end it all here if you do get mad. What I mean is, what was just my motto has become the truth. 100 percent. I love you, Hokuto Umeda." Without another word, he leaned down to kiss Umeda gently. In response, the doctor gasped in shock. He reached slowly, tensing to hit the photographer as hard as he could. Akiha watched this all, his deep brown eyes open. He glanced at his heart's desire, then at the fist at shoulder level. _Go ahead. End all this pain and confusion now if it makes you happy, senpai. Just let me know so I can learn to move on. _Umeda loosened his fist slowly. He reached down to lace his fingers with Akiha's. His left arm he draped around the taller man's shoulder.

Closing his eyes, he kissed Akiha back softly. _What the hell am I doing?_

Both men fell into this surprisingly naturally, like it wasn't a first time thing. Behind the crack in the door, Candice almost cried out loud. She clamped her hand over her mouth and forced herself to turn away. Deciding to see herself out, she smiled slowly.

"Thank you, Akiha." She whispered.

Wuh-Oh. Hoku-kun's getting suspicious. The scene break was yet another shout out to my foxychan friend! (hearts) Yay! 16 reviews to date! You guys are awesome! Please review if you haven't been, 20th reviewer gets a prize i'm yet to conceive!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Hana-Kimi.

Thank you for your reviews! How do you put in those little hearts and music signs? They're so kawaii. ;D As usual, Gin-Ryuko, your reveiws amaze me. That was the longest, greatest, SCARIEST review I ever received. And I love you for it! PrinceTono is my BFFL and BAB (Best Anime Buddy) and HokuxAki accomplice. She has her own account. I told her to read that crazy review and she was like, 'holy crap!'

Ryoichi's response to Gin-Ryuko's review:

"Wow. Someone really hates me."

"Y-yeah, Ryoichi." a nervous doctor responds.

"Oh, well. I'm not afraid of a pesky human. What's this Hara crap?" he asks, dragging our hero into his bedroom.

"Um...yeah...wait..."

"Shut up, Hokuto."

"Yes, Ryoichi."

So, three chapters to go. This included. Onward.

Ch. 16: Reality

-BEEP- "Hey, Akiha? It's Hokuto. There's something kind of important I need to discuss with you. So, call me back when you get a chance."

-BEEP- "Akiha? Me again. I guess you're still not home, but call me, Ok? I should have mentioned something, I didn't. Yeah, just call me."

-BEEP- "Seriously, Hara. Pick up the phone if you're home. You'd better not be ignoring me!"

-CLICK-

"Dammit!" Umeda hissed, hanging up his phone yet again. It had been far too easy to cling to Akiha. Too easy to kiss him and expect everything to be Ok. Reality was crashing in. He was Ryoichi's. If Ryoichi learned what Umeda was doing, their lives could be on the line!

A knock on the door forced him to calm down. He answered it. And freaked out once again.

"Ryoichi?!"

"Hey, Hokuto." Drawled the vampire, smiling softly.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I just came to see you." He answered smoothly.

Umeda felt a pang of annoyance. "Couldja call first, maybe?"

Ryoichi met his gaze. "And here I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I am." He responded automatically, moving aside so his boyfriend could enter.

"You look tired." He noted, taking a seat on the couch while Umeda grabbed two beers for them to drink.

"Not really." He answered quickly. Today had been…trying. Ryoichi wouldn't understand. This was such a repetitive scene, it was almost upsetting. Now Ryoichi drank and Umeda drank. And they would continue to drink and Umeda would finally tip dizzily. And Ryoichi would catch him and smile. And Ryoichi would do what he pleased with Umeda and the doctor would let him. It was all so predictable. So…why did Umeda let it happen? He glared into the glass he held, Ryoichi noticed.

"Hokuto?"  
"Huh?" he started.

Ryoichi walked over and touched his cheek. "You ok?" there was a beep and the dark-haired vampire lifted his cell phone to read his text message. His expression changed. "Tell you what, Hokuto, " he said, pulling away, "get some rest, and then tell me what's wrong later. I gotta go."

"You Ok?" Umeda murmured flatly.

"Yeah. I just have to go. Bye." With that, he was gone.

Ichijo's haunting words dripped over Umeda's mind like water melting off an icicle on a warm day.

_"Kijima-san has befriended a werewolf. Be careful, Umeda-san. I'm not saying your life is on the line, but something's fishy."_

"No," Umeda murmured. "There's more to it then that." He gasped. "Ryoichi's…with someone else! No, no—he loves me!" he fell onto the couch. No, no, no. "It can't be." Ryoichi was better than that! He—. The doctor couldn't think of one instance to prove his lover's loyalty.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Ryoichi?"

"Guess again."

"A—Akiha!"

"I got your messages. What's wrong?"

Umeda sighed. "Could you come over?"

BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH SCENE BREAK

Kippei frowned. "Ryoichi?"

"Hm?" he sounded annoyed at the interruption.

"You smell like your boyfriend."

"You never met him." He stopped. His lips were against the back of Kippei's ear.

"Yes, but I know your smell. And I know his. This isn't just blood…you slept with him."

"It's fine," he soothed, still massaging the werewolf's back. "I'll break up with him soon."

"No. Now. I'm not your second choice. Drop the human soon, or lose me!"

Ryoichi pulled back calmly. "You're so childish, Kippei, really. Why not keep him around for pleasure?"

"_Pleasure_?! 'Cause, Ryoichi, that's inconceivably terrible!"

Ryoichi laughed and dropped his head to Kippei's neck. "It's not mean—it makes sense. Hokuto's fun to have around."

"For me?" the wolf pouted as Ryoichi kissed up his jaw.

There was a pause, then a sigh. "Fine. Consider him gone."

Satisfied, Kippei allowed Ryoichi to turn him over. He smiled sweetly. "Ok."

SCENEO BREAKO YAYO! YAOI IS CALIENTE!

"What's wrong with me? Am I ugly? Tell me I'm ugly, Akiha!"

"No—on the contrary, you're gorgeous."

"Then I'm stupid, right?"

"You're extremely intelligent."

"Then why? I know! I suck at sex! That's it, right? I'm terrible in bed! Yeah!""Um, senpai?"

Umeda collapsed onto the arm of the couch with a miserable sigh. Akiha frowned up at him from the center of the couch.

"Then why?" he whispered. "I'm so blind. It's obvious Ryoichi's totally over me. He doesn't love me and he's with a werewolf."

Akiha gasped. "I missed that part." He shook his head. "Nonetheless, Hokuto. The question I think you should be asking yourself is this: 'did Kijima-senpai _ever _love you?'" Umeda flinched, making a face as if he had been slapped. "And to pursue further, 'could you ever move on… and love someone else… like _me_?"

"Akiha, not now."

"But I'm serious!" the younger man persisted. "Hokuto, you kissed me back!"

Umeda pursed his lips. "I know. And actually, I think I've got it figured out," (Akiha inwardly smiled that the doctor had been thinking about their kiss) "I just kissed you back because I knew you expected me to reject you. You thought I was gonna break your heart and then you could move on and keep living you life. Well, I'm not that nice of a person. I kissed you back so we could stay friends and you wouldn't leave me. I'm terribly selfish that way…which is why… I don't deserve you."

Akiha's jaw dropped. "What?"

Umeda smiled a tight, pained smile. "The way I'm torturing you is so wrong. I can't put you through this, Akiha. I can't I'm so sor—" he cried out as Akiha pulled him off the arm of the couch and onto his lap. "HEY!" he objected, turning his head back to glare up at the blond, "What was that for?"

Akiha tried not to grope the sexy doctor, now sitting awkwardly on top of him. His long red hair was tickling his neck. "Senp—Hokuto, don't say that. You're not all that selfish and I do want you. For everything you are here and now. Now…about the chance of you falling in love with me?"

Umeda turned. "I can. But I don't think—"

"Stop thinking." Akiha ordered, allowing the doctor to shift off him but still holding him close. He was vaguely aware he had some seductive follow-up comment, but he never used it. Instead, he guided Umeda's face close to his own, his fingers pressing against his neck and lower jaw ever so lightly.

Wordlessly, he closed the space between them.

Once again, he was pleasantly surprised when Umeda kissed back. The megane whimpered as Akiha pulled him closer and angled their lips differently. He practically melted when Akiha's tongue slid across his lower lip and he opened his mouth to comply. The taste of his mouth was sugary. His tongue was so warm...and damp...his thoughts were always so kinky! The redhead pressed his body against Akiha's desperately, sliding his fingers under his shirt and up along his back. His skin was so different from Ryoichi's, it didn't make him shiver to touch. In fact, to feel someone so warm was better. Umeda hated himself for thinking about Ryoichi while he kissed Akiha, but a haunting thought arose. If he had been so sure Ryoichi loved him only to be cheated on, what made Akiha so different? After all, the photographer _did_ always feel him up! Umeda pulled away with an upset gasp, panting and wiping his mouth.

"Hokuto? What's wrong?" the blond asked in surprise.

"You sick bastard! You dirty pervert! Leave me alone!" he screamed angrily.

"What the hell?"

"You don't love me!" the doctor snapped remorsefully, "you only want me for sex! You sleep with me and then it's over. Just like Ryoichi!"

"But I'm nothing like him, Hokuto! I do want you, but for many things. Just being around you makes me happy." The photographer assured.

Umeda stared like a confused child. What did this mean? Was Akiha for real?

"Is this so hard for you to conceive, Hokuto?" Akiha had to laugh, "for the first time in a relationship, someone caring about you for who you are?"

Even more like a child, Umeda turned away and looked down. "Ryoichi used to smile for me." He finally said. "But in 5 years, he never told me he loved me."

"Oh, no. Hokuto!" he pulled his love into a tight embrace. Once again, Umeda felt drawn to the warmth of another human's body.

"So… you won't desert me? Abandon me? Make me feel like a stupid, ugly idiot?"

"Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying?" Akiha teased, "I love you. Also, you're intellectual, beautiful, and far from an idiot."

"Thanks. It's nice to hear someone say that."

"Anytime." He promised, hugging his beloved senpai closer. They remained this way for a while. By now, Ryoichi would have either gotten bored and gone home or led Umeda to the bedroom. This was a pleasant change.

"Oh. One question." Umeda murmured into the photographer's chest.

"Hm? What?" Akiha spoke into the fire-colored bangs.

"What did you eat before you kissed me? Chocolate?"

Akiha pulled back now, blushing and flustered. "Um…yes. Wow, smooth. I guess I blew it, huh?" he sounded ashamed, which Umeda found endearing.

"No. I'm not much of a sweet tooth, but chocolate's Ok. Actually…it was kinda sexy."

Akiha jerked up in surprise. He looked less upset, but his blush still stayed across his cheeks. He smiled adorably from ear-to-ear.

Whoo. Lil more yaoi. Well, this isn't that dirty of a story, and I wanted to add some AkixHoku goodness. Like when my friend txted me she was sad and wanted me to say something to cheer her up. My response? 'Would Hokuto and Akiha having sex in an empty bathtub smothered in chocolate syrup help?' To which she responded "HOLY SHIT! NOSE BLEED!" Yeah. I am go-to shonen-ai chick! Thanks for choco-choco, Ashley-Briggette-Aki-chan! Heart you! TWO MORE CHAPPIES! REVIEW!!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Hana-Kimi. STILL?! I know, right?

Thank you. I get so happy when you review. OK, down to business. We are almost done here. (Sobs). Oh, and the 20th reviewer was IHeartGirlyGuys. Yay for you! Your prize? Not only a huge glomp from Akiha (Akiha: SQUEE! She must really like our story, huh, Senpai?! Do ya, IHeartGirlyGuys, do ya? do ya? Umeda: Our story? It's mine, Uke. Akiha: Don't call me Uke! Umeda: Oh, but you look so f--king hot underneath me, moaning and sweating and crying...Akiha: KYAAAA! This is rated T! That never happened nor does ayafangirl intend for it to, go read 10 Places to Do It Before You Die! Umeda: Oh? Hm...) Wooow. No, your real gift is at the end of the story. Everyone congratulate your fellow reviewer and then go do it yourself.

Ch. 17: The Ride Ends

Ryoichi and Umeda downed their second and third shots of whiskey simultaneously. (Umeda's second, Ryoichi's third for the vampire held his alcohol better).

"Ok." Umeda finally initiated. "We're both loosening up a little. Let's cut to the chase. What's the dog's name?"

Ryoichi's demeanor didn't change. "Kippei, 24."

"Ah, he's younger than me." Umeda responded.

"You smell like Hara." The vampire countered.

Unlike Ryoichi, Umeda couldn't help but feel guilty. He nodded.

"Let's take a walk." The ebony-haired man suggested. "One last time."

Umeda nodded a second time and rose slowly. He wasn't used to drinking such strong shots. Still, he didn't want the blank-faced vampire to help him. After about a block, he stumbled into him. Ryoichi calmly supported him without making eye contact. Umeda glared, aware he was subtly being mocked. Still, he allowed for himself to be handled by the beautiful vampire he had loved for… had it really been 12 years since he fell in love with Ryoichi?!

They came to a pier. Ryoichi took a seat on a bench and Umeda did the same. It had rained and was threatening to do so again. Ryoichi lit a cigarette. He offered Umeda one.

"So…what is there to say?" he mused pulling his hand back to his own smoke, "Let's move on. I found someone else. I guess you have too. Goodbye, Hokuto." He rose to leave.

"Wait—Ryoichi—" Umeda had to keep this going just a little longer. "Did you ever really love me?"

Ryoichi's expression didn't turn soft or sweet. He kept his practiced mask on.

"No questions, Hokuto. Have fun with Aki-chan. A sex-doll like you will." This might have been a more forgivable thing to say if Ryoichi had smiled. At least then, Umeda could pretend he was only joking. Instead, he let his head drop into his hands as he was left alone.

There was suddenly a loud crash followed by a familiar voice from behind a few empty wooden crates.

"OW! Dammit!"

"Candice?" Umeda asked in utter shock.

The green-eyed teen peeped up from behind the mess. "Um…hey, Umeda! Fancy seeing you here, huh—"

"You little sneak, you followed me here!"

She frowned, pulling herself up from out of the mess. "Of course. I've always hated him and had to see that you were Ok. Don't worry, Doctor. He can't hurt you anymore."

Umeda felt a wave of nausea wash over him. He turned away from Candice and dry heaved. Was it the alcohol, or realization he and Ryoichi were done?

"Doctor!" her voice seemed too loud and even distorted, "Are you Ok? Let me take you home." She steadied him and began to lead him away. "I heard everything." Now her voice was sad, matching the dark weather perfectly. It began to rain again, gentle drops falling like tears from the sky. "What a jerk. Will you be Ok?"

He snorted. "Unlike you, I'm a mature adult. I'll be fine."

She raised an eyebrow. "Ok, but if you need to, Umeda, you can cry."

"Why should I cry?" he demanded. "Because the man I love has lost interest in me? Because I'll never feel his lips on mine again, or maybe because he thinks I'm a goddamn sex toy!" he sobbed. "Why would I cry? Because my heart feels like it just got torn out?!" with a frustrated cry, he collapsed to his knees and began to cry hysterically. Candice hugged him, trying not to cry herself at seeing such a close friend in so much pain.

"Breaking up with someone who took advantage of me was all well and good—BUT WHO'S GOING TO PUT THE PIECES OF MY HEART BACK TOGETHER?" he gasped between shuddered sobs.

"Me. Your family. You know, Rio, Minami, Io. Mizuki…the man who loves you." She offered.

"Akiha." He whispered.

"Tomorrow." She promised.

SCENE BREAK...I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS STORY'S ALMOST OVER

It had been nice to fall asleep with Candice whispering that it would be Ok and stroking his hair. It had been terrible waking up without Ryoichi there. It was awkward to be led to Akiha's happy, sunny home by Candice. Umeda felt like he was using the photographer as a rebound. Fortunately, Akiha didn't seem to object. The second he saw who was at the door and the look on the doctor's face, he ushered them both inside.

"How's he doing?"

"Hung over, non-responsive, he was better last night." She diagnosed.

Umeda sat in an easy chair, feeling numb. He was aware they were talking about him, but he didn't care. It was only when Akiha hugged him briefly that he seemed to come out of his daze.

"Akiha…stay." He begged when the taller man pulled away. Obediently, he sat back on the arm of the chair rubbing his back and continuing he conversation with the teen.

"Ooh, he speaks!"

"He hasn't?"

"No. I stayed with him all night. He's like…it's like he's in a coma or something."

The photographer hugged him again. "Kijima-senpai isn't going to hurt you anymore." He promised. Umeda grabbed Akiha tight. He could hear the steady thump of Akiha's heartbeat; he needed to feel like he was alive again. All he wanted was to stay with Candice and Akiha forever.

"I love you, Hokuto." Akiha whispered.

NOW TIME FOR IHEARTGIRLYGUYS' SURPRISE. DUH-DUH-DUUUUH!

Hokuto and Ryoichi are walking down the street. Akiha walks out of a sweetshop about a block away. Kippei is chasing a butterfly in the direction of this mayhem. Ichijo is sitting on the roof of Nightlife, watching everything. Suddenly, Ryoichi notices a young girl walking down the street. On her shirt is printed "I Heart Girly Guys." Grinning, the vampire lunges forward.

"Hey there." he says casually. She glares.

"Ryoichi?" the doctor asks, "what are you doing flirting with that girl right in front of your boyfriend?"

"Hm?"

Akiha walks over. "Hey, sempai, sempai and random lady I've never seen before. What's going on?"

"Ryoichi is hitting on some innocent reviewer. He's gonna scare them all away and then this story will never be finished!" Umeda explains.

"Oh, dear. That's not good at all, is it? Well, I don't blame Kijima-senpai. A contest is a contest and she won. The 20th reviewer gets a prize, right?"

"Who says this dick hitting on me is a prize? Can I take my review back?" pipes up IHeartGirlyGuys.

Ryoichi is about to respond when Kippei prances over. (he lost the butterfly). "Why are we all standing here?" he demands.

Umeda sighs. "She won some contest so Ryoichi made up his own prize and Akiha doesn't have the spine to do anything about him. Tell her to go away, Kippei-kun."

"Aw, but she seems nice."

Akiha, meanwhile, looks pissed. "What do you mean, 'I don't have a spine?'"

"No, no, Umeda-san's right, Hara-san. You don't." Kippei chimes.

"Oh yeah? I'll give you spine!" With that, Akiha tips Umeda back and makes out with him. Ryoichi growls.

"That's not a prize! It's sexual harassment!"

"It's not harassment if he wants it," points out IHeartGirlyGuys.

They all hear a noise (except Umeda and Akiha who can't hear anything but the other's heartbeat and their own moaning) and look up to see Ichijo laughing at them.

"Wow! From way up here, you guys look like a bunch of idiots! Oh wait, yeah you are! Ha ha ha!"

The End. OK, sue me now or call me a crackhead or whatever. OR be nice and review again anyway even though I just fudged up your rightful prize!

The last chapter is next. Please give me your opinions. Wow, my first story ever put on . Thank you beyond thanks for the support. Especially Gin-Ryuko! I was going to wait for Halloween to post the last chapter for Umeda's birthday, but decided that was too long a wait. Gimme some time, though, I'm a little upset. There's plenty of HokuxAki if you just check out my homepage. And yes, for Halloween there will be a new one for Umeda's b-day. Review so I can post the conclusion.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I never owned Hana-Kimi, and you guys supported me anyway. Wow, ya'll are great.

Sorry for the wait, I wanted to let everything sink in. So yeah, the short and shitty conclusion of a story I loved writing. NOTE: I WANT ALL RETURNING READERS TO REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU'RE STILL WITH ME! Thank you for being there and here you go.

Ch. 18: Keep The Sentimentalities

"Bye, Dr. Umeda! Bye Akiha!" Mizuki called brightly. She waved avidly as her sensei and employer walked down the sidewalk after school.

"Bye, Ashiya." Umeda drawled around a cigarette.

"Bye, Mizuki-cha—ha, ha, bye-bye!" Akiha caught himself as Sano came up to Mizuki. He wasn't about to call her 'chan' in front of him. Sano smiled and nodded, leading the brunette away.

"The weather's almost too nice to drive right home, " Akiha gushed. "Let's go to an out door cafe before going home."

"Fine," the doctor agreed, staring into the sunny blue sky. "Sounds good." He smiled as the photographer clasped his hand. No one had ever held hands with him before; Ryoichi said it looked childish. _Arhg!_ Umeda thought, S_top thinking about that prick! _

They turned a corner, Akiha leading the way to a nearby café, when both stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hokuto. Akiha-kun. Nice to see you." Said Ryoichi with a malicious grin. Behind him, a blond (presumably Kippei) stood sneering.

"Kijima-senpai!" exclaimed Akiha, tightening his grip on Umeda's hand.

"Ryoichi," the doctor spoke with a slow, calm voice, "what are you doing here?"

"Damn, Hokuto," he pretended to be insulted, "I'm not entitled to take a walk?"

He sighed. "Whatever. So, how's Ichijo doing?"

"Fine."

"And…this is Kippei-san?"

"It is."

"Can he talk for himself?" Akiha asked with annoyance.

Kippei narrowed his blue eyes. Ryoichi spoke over their face-off coolly. "So, Hokuto, how have you been?"

"Better than Ok." Umeda answered truthfully.

Ryoichi laughed and nodded. "And has it occurred to you that I could kill you with ease now that I don't need you?"

Akiha glared and stepped in between the two. "Why, you son of a bi—"

"You wouldn't. You couldn't." Umeda hissed.

"Well, it _is_ easier to keep you around. Aki-chan on the other hand… his blood smells so sweet!" now the vampire lunged at the blond.

"NO!" Umeda screamed, wrapping his arms around his lover and trying to act as a human shield. Without breaking stride, Ryoichi swung his arm into Umeda, with the force of an oncoming truck. He flew sideways, landing on the ground. Akiha tensed, wanting to rush to help the doctor, but frozen in place by fear. He had never seen a vampire in his life and now, Ryoichi paused with his teeth less than an inch from his throat.

"Ryoichi…_don't_ " Umeda begged from the ground.

"Aki-chan?" Ryoichi spoke without moving, "What do you see in this naïve idiot?"

Akiha closed his eyes. When he opened them, he met Umeda's gaze. Feeling less afraid, he answered. "Everything you failed to see, Kijima-senpai. Intelligence, generosity, kindness, individuality. I love Hokuto with all of my heart."

He was answered by a dark chuckle. "Hokuto." He turned to face his former boyfriend. "What do you see in Aki-chan?"

"What I see in _Akiha _is love, compassion, humor and…the ability to treat me like a human being, not a toy."

"Aw. Cute." He said, detecting the pure emotion in his tone. "I see you two are truly happy. I hope you grow old together. I hope—"

Umeda forced himself up. He locked into Ryoichi's dark eyes, guiding Akiha away without breaking his gaze.

"I don't need your sentimental CRAP. Keep the fake kindness for someone who cares!" he snapped angrily. Kippei moved like a blur, grabbing Umeda by the neck and lifting him off his feet.

"What are you doing, Kippei?" Ryoichi asked composedly.

"No one raises his voice to you." Kippei answered defensively.

"Please put him down." He requested, flashing the wolf a smile. With disgust, Umeda realized it was the same collected smile Ryoichi used to give him. Kippei obeyed.

"Well," the vampire continued, "we should be on our way, but I have one final question for you, Hokuto."

"What?" he demanded.

"Well, I was just wondering how long you two expect to last…when you still love me?"

For a moment, Umeda gaped at Ryoichi's perception. Akiha stood still, waiting for a signal to move.

"I—I don't know what you mean! You're one hell of a conceited bastard, Ryoichi!" he finally responded.

"Uh-huh." The vampire seemed unconvinced. "And you're a liar." He leaned close and blew a quick puff of air into the doctor's ear. He blushed, but clenched his teeth shut. _I'm with Akiha now, damn it!_

"Kippei. Let's go."

Wordlessly, both of them walked around the two, Ryoichi smirking.

Akiha turned to Umeda.

"Hokuto?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Let's go. I need a coffee. What are you going to order?"

Akiha grinned. "Parfait. Yum!" as he had hoped, the redhead laughed.

"Damn, you like sugar."

"You said it was sexy!"

"Yeah…I did. Fine."

The two went on their way, hands held tightly in each other's grasp.

"What Kijima-san said was true."

"…yeah."

"But…I don't care. You love me too. I—I can tell."

"You're right. I do love you." He responded, giving Akiha a quick peck on the lips.

"And also, I'm willing to wait for you to forget Kijima-senpai. As long as we're together."

"We will be. Forever." He promised, smiling whole-heartedly. It felt nice to be able to make a promise like that. It felt nice to be alive. For the first time in a long time.

-End-

YAAAYYY! Thanks, Gin-Ryuko (again!) MailxJeevas and everyone else. Now let me know how you liked it and remember, you can always expect more yaoi from a girl named aya_fangirl_. I intend to put up another story on Halloween for 'Kuto-chan. Heh heh XD REVIEW, THANK YOU! THE END, SEE YOU SOON I HOPE!


End file.
